A New Start: Mini-Fics & More
by ScrubSandwich
Summary: It's 1997. Ten years after the Toy models were decommissioned. A man named Scott soon bought them, and now they reside in his house. This is a set of generally light-hearted one-shots and short arcs taking place after such events! Join the Toys as they go on various adventures and misadventures. This is also where I plan to put my holiday specials. Rated K.
1. Easter Bonnie (Prologue)

** Spooky Weird Pre-Chapter A/N: Hey, guys! BGBNDR here! Welcome to my new collection of one-shots and short stories, based on A New Start! This'll be something that I'll work on as a side thing, to keep you entertained while I work on a legitimate sequel! For each new one-shot and arc outlined in this fic, the title will be displayed before the first chapter, as well as a synopsis! And, well, I s'pose that's it. I figured that I'd kick this thing off with a good ol' fashioned Easter special. I've planned four chapters of this 'ere. Have this silly prologue of sorts for now. Consider this a test arc as I continue on my perilous journey to get better at writing.**

** Oh, and – word of warning: For simplicity, and because they're usually the only bots featured in these stories, all of the Toys will only be referred to, without their Toy prefixes!**

** ...And if that mess of a sentence makes no sense to you, basically "Toy Bonnie" will be referred to as just "Bonnie". Same goes for Toy Foxy (Foxy), Toy Freddy (Freddy), and Toy Chica (Chica).**

** Also, speaking of Toy Foxy, due to the events of A New Start, The Mangle has been repaired. Y'knowforthosewhohaven'treadthefic.**

** Now, with that _finally_ out of the way, on to the story!**

* * *

_**Easter Bonnie**_

_**Synopsis: It's Easter! Bonnie's special day! To celebrate, Scott decides to take the bots to the local Fair! It soon turns out to be a much more special day than they previously thought...**_

* * *

It was early Sunday morning. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, its light only sparingly beginning to wash over the town. Everything was rather quiet. Including Chica, only the sparse early birds were up and about, doing what they usually do every morning. However, unlike most other mornings, this one was _special._

As the sun's rays shone through the windows of Scott's house, penetrating the darkness that once dominated the living room where the bots were held, its inhabitants began to awaken. The first to activate was Bonnie. He immediately clutched his guitar tightly, his fingers almost digging into the instrument as an unshakable grin spread across his face. He didn't even have to check his internal calendar to know what day it was...

_ "Easter..."_

To some, this was a special day - a reason to get out and about, perhaps even head to the Town Fair for a good ol' fashioned Egg Hunt, play some of the usual fair games, or even grab a bite to eat!

But to Bonnie Bunny, this day was _especially _unique...

This was _his_ day! His time to shine! This was a day he was waiting for since he was first activated!

_It was __**Easter.**_

"Guys!", he shouted as he looked at Freddy and Foxy, who were positioned nearby. He frowned slightly as the two didn't respond. They blankly stared forward, their mouths hung open. Bonnie stared at the two for a moment, confused, before chuckling to himself as he stepped away from them.

"Oh, right! You guys take a little longer to turn on, don't'cha?", he asked the two inactive animatrons. He and Chica were always the quickest to power on. He never understood why Freddy and Foxy were so slow...

Heck, he recalled the poor fox, then Mangle, staying inactive for an entire night! Perhaps it was because of her 'state' back then. But, at least she was (mostly) repaired now. She still looked a little banged up in some spots, she was definitely in a much better condition than before...

Regardless, Bonnie began to venture from his spot in the living room. He didn't see Chica standing with him or the others, so he found himself curious as to where she was! As he began to make his way toward the kitchen, he began to hear some talking and giggling. From the sound of it, Bonnie could infer that it was most likely his friend!

...But, who could she be talking to? Scott wasn't usually up this early...

Bonnie approached the kitchen doorway curiously, and almost walked into the room. He found himself quickly backpedaling and partially hiding in the next room, however, as he noticed a rather odd sight.

He saw Chica in the kitchen, looking down and talking to something that she was holding. Due to the direction Chica was turned, Bonnie couldn't see exactly _what _it was.

_"Tell me," _Bonnie could hear her say. "Do I look... 'weird' to you? I mean, my body's so thin, and my legs, they're..." She pauses, looking further down. "They're _really_ huge! And not to mention my-" To Bonnie's surprise, she froze her speech, as if someone had interjected. Her gaze diverted slightly, toward what she was holding, and she stared for almost a minute. Bonnie weighed the prospect of walking into the kitchen, before Chica spoke up again.

"Well, I guess you're right, but..." She paused again, flinching slightly.

"You know what?", she asked her seemingly invisible companion. "You're right! I don't have to worry about the way I look! I'm awesome the way I am," she confidently said, grinning. Then, she peacefully sighed. "You always know what to say, Carl..."

Bonnie blinked. He didn't understand what he was seeing, or hearing. Who was his friend talking to? And how'd his friend's unknown friend get into the house? As far as he knew, there was only Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Scott, then himself in this place! Maybe this 'Carl' was an intruder!

Or maybe, he's a _new friend!_

Bonnie grinned at this thought! He figured that that made sense! Carl must be a new friend that Scott brought in last night, while the bots were deactivated! With this newfound feeling of joy at this prospect, Bonnie bounded into the kitchen. He wanted to meet Carl!

_"Hi, Chica!",_ Bonnie exclaimed, prompting the chicken to whirl around in surprise and put her hands behind her back. "Who's Carl?", he asked. "I wanna meet him!"

"C-C-Carl?", Chica repeated shakily. "Who's that? I-I don't know a Carl! You were probably just hearin' things!", she reasoned. Bonnie tilted his head, having his doubts.

"Of course I was hearing things!", Bonnie replied, putting his hands to his ears. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's that! And, I could'a _sworn_ I heard you talking to someone!", he said, before squinting.

"...Chica...", he began, looking his nervous friend dead in the eye. "Are you _lying_ to me?"

Keeping silent, Chica quickly shook her head.

_"Hrmmm...", _Bonnie mused, leaning slightly closer. The next few seconds were spent in tense, stiff silence. "..._Good!"_, Bonnie happily said, satisfied. If his friend said that she wasn't lying, then so be it! "Anyway!", he then began, "Today's Easter! Do yah know what that means, Chica? Huh? Huh?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"It means that this is _my day!", _Bonnie gleefully said. "This is gonna be the best day ever! This is gonna be the day that I do... Well, I'm not sure _what_ I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do it! Oh, maybe Scott has some ideas!", he said before turning around and making his way out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go ask him! See you later, Chica!"

With that, he ran out the kitchen.

Chica sighed, now alone, and moved her hands from behind her back. She looked down at the cupcake she was holding with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Oh, Carl...", she said softly. "Nobody will ever know about us..."

* * *

"Scott! Scott! Scott!", Bonnie repeatedly called out as he slowly went up the stairs. He would try to run up the steps, but he was never really good with the whole... 'stair' thing... He was near the top when he saw the man in question leaving his room.

"Oh, good morning, Bonnie!", Scott greeted as the rabbit reached the top of the stairs. "Up as early as ever!", he said. Bonnie nodded.

"Uhuh! You know what they say!", he said as he approached Scott. "Early bunny gets the carrot!" Scott chuckled.

"I'm not entirely sure that that's how that goes, Bonnie," he replied. Bonnie flicked his hand a little, dismissing Scott's remark.

"Yeah, well, the point is, today's Easter! In fact, I think this is my _first_ Easter! And to make this already-special day _extra-_special, I wanna do something! But the problem is... _I don't know what to dooo!"_, he shouted, grabbing Scott's shoulders and shaking him.

_"We-e-ell, we-e-e-e cou-ould go to-o-o the To-o-own Fa-a-air!", _Scott replied as he was shook. Bonnie blinked, letting Scott go.

"Town Fair?", he repeated, tilting his head. "What's that?"

"Well, it's basically like this place where a bunch'a people come together," he explained. "There's a bunch'a games there, like ring toss, one of those watergun shooting galleries, and merry-go-round... _Oh!_ A lot of people bring their children there too! Y'know, to play those games I just mentioned."

_"Oooh! _Their children?", Bonnie asked, especially interested in that particular part of Scott's explanation. It was at that moment that Bonnie knew what he wanted to do! "I wanna go to the Fair!", he said, grinning.

"Well, alright then!", Scott replied. "Just gimme some time to wash up 'n get some coffee. And, you should pro'lly tell the others what we're gonna do. We don't want it to come as a surprise to 'em, now would we?" Bonnie shook his head.

"No, of course not! I'm sure they'll all _love _to hear about this!", he replied.

"Right. Well, with that, I guess I'll see you in a bit!"

After exchanging nods, the two parted ways. Bonnie carefully made his way back down the stairs, watching as the other bots, already up and about, made casual conversation. As the three noticed their pal coming towards them, Freddy waved.

"Good morning, Bonnie!", he happily greeted in his usual, deep voice. "Happy Easter!"

"Yes, happy Easter, hun!", Foxy kindly said

"Heeeey!", Chica exclaimed, her cupcake mysteriously absent.

"Hi, guys! Haaaaappy_ Easter!"_, he exclaimed, ending his sentence with a hop. "Scott says that we're gonna head somewhere today!"

"Really?", Freddy asked. "Where might that be?" Chica and Foxy were similarly curious.

"Yeah, what's he got planned?", one of them asked.

"Weeeeell~", Bonnie began reticently, putting his hands behind his back. "He says that we're... _going to The Fair!"_ he exclaimed, spreading his arms and moving his hands about.

"The _Fair?",_ Freddy replied, astounded. He had never gone to a Fair before!

"Ooh!", Foxy said, putting her hands together. "Why, that sounds lovely!"

"...What's a Fair?", Chica inquired, head tilted.

"Well, Chica, a Fair is a place where people to go have fun," Freddy said, putting up his finger in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "There are games such as Darts, Ring Toss, and Whac-A-Mole! You know, like the stuff we used to have in our old pizzeria!" Bonnie nodded in confirmation.

"Uhuh! That's what Scott said!", he said. "Plus, _kids_ go there too! And, do yah know what that means? It means we can do something to entertain 'em! Show 'em that the Toys're still here!"

"Haha!", came a voice. "Excited, are we?"

All four of the bots turned to see Scott looking down upon them from the loft.

"Oh, hi, Scott!", Bonnie exclaimed. "When're we gonna head to the Fair? Can we head there now? Can we, can we, can we?", he asked, beginning to hop up and down in excitement.

"W-Well, hold on, hold on!", Scott replied, putting his hands up. "I know you're excited and all, but, please, gimme a few minutes to eat breakfast. Alright?" Bonnie frowned. He didn't recall Scott mentioning breakfast earlier. But, he _did _know how important breakfast was. _But, _that also meant he'd have to wait! And if there's one thing Bonnie couldn't do right now, is _wait!_

_"...Alriiiight...", _the bunny finally said.

Scott stood there for a few extra moments, worried, before slowly turning and heading into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Bonnie," Freddy said, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just be patient. I'm sure that Scott won't take long." Bonnie frowned a little more. He _really _wanted to head to the fair, though! Though, Freddy was probably right. Scott's usually pretty quick. Plus, it's still morning! There's ample time!

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right, Freddy!", Bonnie replied, looking up at the bear as his happiness returned. "I can wait!"


	2. Easter Bonnie (Part 1)

**Spooky Pre-Chapter A/N Part Deux: Sorry for the reupload. It looked like the chapter hadn't uploadedwhenitactuallydidsobleh. Regardless, here it is now!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Bonnie, not yet!", Scott replied for what must've been the tenth time that morning.

"How 'bout now?"

"No, hun, there's still a ways to go!", Foxy answered.

_"Now?"_

"Bonnie, patience!", Freddy reminded, wagging his finger.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!", Bonnie said, putting his hands together. "I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see what there is to do! Maybe I could play some o' those games you guys mentioned! Or, _or,_ better yet, I could go on an _Egg Hunt!_ Maybe I could be the one who hides the eggs! _The Easter Bunny!_ Scott, could I be the Easter Bunny?", he asked, running up alongside the man.

"Err, well... M-Maybe!", he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He really admired Bonnie's excited, upbeat demeanor. It was why he was his favorite, after all. However, he had his doubts. He wasn't sure if the Fair staff would allow just _anyone_ to take the role of Easter Bunny, willy-nilly!

"Haha! _Yeah!",_ Bonnie cheered, jumping up and down. "That'd be _great!"_

Other than that, the walk to the Fair was largely uneventful, especially considering how short the trip actually was. That wasn't to say that the group didn't garner at least a few glances and stares as they went along, partly because of Bonnie and his shouting. Soon enough, however, the five would arrive at the Fairgrounds. The Toys ooh'd as they gazed up at the huge, black gates separating them from the Fair's interior. Between the gate's bars, they could see flashing lights and spinning rides! Furthermore, there were Easter decorations strewn across almost everything!

"Looks great, huh?", Scott asked, grinning at the animatrons' astonished expressions.

"H-How do we get in?", Chica asked, not once breaking her gaze from the games and rides behind the gate.

"Well, we just need to pay for admission," Scott replied. "And, luckily, I've brought just enough money for the five of us!", he said, proudly putting his hands on his hips. "C'mon, let's get moving," he then said, motioning for the bots to follow as he made his way toward the ticket booth.

* * *

"Five tickets, please!", Scott said to the rather bored-looking man in the ticket booth.

"That'll be ninety bucks," the man boredly replied.

Scott shuddered. He knew how much money he had to spend, and was prepared to spend it, but it still didn't ease the pain of actually doing it...

He sighed as he gave the man the money, glancing back at the four Toys. _Anything to show my bots a good time, _he supposed.

"Do you want some maps of the fairgrounds?", the man asked, putting the money in the register. "They're, y'know, free 'n stuff." Scott nodded in reply, and the man in the booth handed him five maps. Then, to the four Toys' added astonishment, the gates to the park slowly opened.

"Have fun," the booth-man droned, as if he had been saying the same thing all morning. "And please read the rules listed here to the right," he said, pointing an uninterested finger at a list of rules on the booth's wall, directly to Scott's right. "It's also on the back off the maps, in case you ever forget. Thanks and, again, have fun," the man finished, putting his elbows on the counter. Scott took a moment to scan the rules, before realizing that they were your basic, obvious rules that most people would already subconsciously follow.

"...Right! Well, thank you!", Scott exclaimed. "C'mon, guys!", he then said, turning around. To his surprise, the four were already gone. He right, then left, before spying the four already beyond the gates, oggling at what they saw.

"Guys, wait up!", he exclaimed, running towards them as the gates slowly closed.

"Freddy, look at that!", Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at a nearby carousel. "That looks like our old carousel!"

"Haha, so it does! So it does!", Freddy replied as he gazed upon the ride. It indeed looked like one of the rides in the old pizzeria, even down to the animals featured. Both bots had absolutely unshakable grins on their faces and they bobbed up and down in excitement. Chica and Foxy acted similarly, with the former spinning on her heels as she tried to process everything she saw.

"Guys! Guys!", Scott called as he approached them. While three of them looked at Scott, Chica ended up throwing herself off-balance.

"Oof!", she uttered as she hit the ground.

"...G-Guys, I know you're excited. Trust me, I know the feeling," Scott said as Chica stood up and dusted herself off.

"I mean, just a few weeks ago, I was _beyond_ excited to acquire you four. _But,_ that doesn't mean you can just run off like that! I want all of you to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior, okay?", Scott asked, frowning slightly. While he trusted the bots to not cause something as... _large_ as that time they ran away, he was still worried for their safety.

"My apologies, Scott! You have my word!", Freddy exclaimed, adjusting his bow-tie proudly.

"Yeah, sorry! We promise!", Chica said.

"Absolutely!", Foxy rosily replied. Scott grinned.

"Fantastic! Now, here're your maps," Scott said, giving Freddy, Foxy, and Chica their maps. He moved on to give Bonnie his map, but realized that he...

_He was gone._

"Uh- _Bonnie?!"_, he uttered in disbelief. He didn't have to look very hard to realize where the bunny went. In the distance, he saw the animatron, running away.

_"Easteeeeerrrr!", _Scott could hear him shout.

"Egh... Oh boy...", Scott uttered, letting his shoulders drop. "I-I'll go get him. While I do that, you guys go 'n have fun, alright? If you want, you can even spread out if you want, so you can cover more ground. Just make sure that you know where to meetbackupokaybye!", Scott said, before running away from the group.

_"Bonniieeee, come baaaack!",_ Scott could be heard calling.

"Alright!", Freddy said, turning so's to see the rest of the group. "I'm going to see what to play, and we shall meet back here!", he declared, pointing at the ground beneath him. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me~", Foxy said.

"Yup!", Chica replied. "C'mon Foxy, let's get movin'!"

"Right behind you!"

Freddy watched as Chica and Foxy embarked on their own little journey. He frowned a little as he looked around, realizing that he was alone.

_If only Bonnie hadn't run away,_ he thought to himself. _He and Scott would've made great company!_

"Oh well!", he then said aloud. "I'll just have to find something fun to do on my own!"

And so, Freddy set off to do just that! He hrmmed as he looked at his map, wondering just _what_ to do. He saw so many things to do! Carousels, Skeeball, Duck Pond, Whac-A-Mole, Ring Toss, and a...

"Kissing booth? Hohohoho!", Freddy laughed. "How novel!" He almost wanted to head there, just to see what it was like, but...

_**"You!"**_, came a voice. Freddy looked around in surprise, before his gaze landed upon a man - rather, a _large man - _standing near a strongman game. He had his hands on his hips, frowning as he looked down at Freddy. To the bot, he was definitely an imposing fellow.

"Wh-Who?", Freddy asked, putting his finger on his chest. "Me?"

_**"Yes, you! Leetle Bear Man! Come over here for a moment!"**_

Nervously, Freddy obliged. When the bot approached, the man pointed at the game next to him. It was a high-striker game, and a tall one at that. Freddy tilted his head as he saw the numbers and various ranks listed on the game.

"'Little Man', 'Ripped', 'Hercules'?", he asked. "What kind of game is this?"

_**"Is Strongman Game!"**_, the man bellowed. _**"It is to test the strength of any who use it!"**_, he said, before leaning closer to Freddy, lowering his voice slightly. "Do you think you're strong enough, leetle bear?"

"I-I, well... Yes! I think I'm strong enough!", Freddy replied, before taking off his hat and looking into it. "How many tickets will this cost?", he asked, before retrieving two vintage 1987 Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria tickets. "Is this enough?"

Freddy frowned as, once again, the man laughed.

"Leetle bear is silly! Strongman Stravinsky's Striking High-Striker does not require any tickets! Simply pick up the hammer and hit the lever!"

"Oh!", Freddy replied, putting the tickets back into his hat. He then folded his map and placed it in his hat as well. "Well, I'm sure I can do that!", he said, rubbing his hands together. He grasped the hammer, and struggled to pick up the heavy wooden thing. The man, whose name Freddy figured was 'Strongman Stravinsky', laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Leetle bear is _weak!", _the man bellowed.

"W-Well, I don't know if I'd say I'm _weak_," Freddy replied as he continued his attempts at picking up the hammer. "Just a little outta practice is all- _Hey!"_

Strongman Stravinsky snatched the hammer out of the bear's hands, holding it with ease. Soon, a crowd began to gather around the two.

"Let me show you how a _real_ man, does it!", he said proudly. "All of you! Watch me!", he exclaimed, pointing at the growing crowd. With one quick, fluid motion, he turned, twirled his hammer, and whacked the lever. Freddy watched as the puck shot up at the bell with blinding speed.

_***Ding!***_

As the crowd began to cheer, prompting Stravinsky to pose, Freddy frowned. He was starting to dislike this Strongman fellow. Though, he _did_ seem to be rather popular, at least...

"...S-Say," Freddy began. "I'd like to try again!"

"Hmm? Leetle bear wants to go again?"

Freddy nodded, balling his hands.

"Haha! Fine, then!", Stravinsky exclaimed, handing Freddy the hammer. "Leetle bear may go again! He may try, and fail! Everyone will love the entertainment!"

_"Oh, 'everyone'll love it', alright..."_, Freddy muttered to himself as he took the hammer. He stepped back, dragging the wooden thing along the ground. The motors in his joints groaned as he once again struggled to pick up the hammer. Finally, with an especially zealous heave, the hammer's face separated from the ground. The bear took a few more steps back, almost thrown off-balance by the sudden shift in weight. The crowd gasped, then waited in silent anticipation. Freddy then took one laborious step forward, followed by two more, and let the hammer drop! Freddy, Stravinsky, and the rest of the crowd watched as the puck soared up towards the bell!

*_**Dinnnnng!***_

To everyone's surprise, the puck hit the bell at such a speed that the bell shot upwards and broke off of the machine! Freddy faltered slightly, dropping the hammer. He didn't mean to _break_ the machine! Growing nervous, he looked up at Stravinsky, who simply looked down at the bear in disbelief.

"N-Nobody...", Stravinsky said shakily, before gaining firmness in his voice. "N-Nobody breaks _Strongman Stravinsky's Striking High-Striker!",_ he exclaimed in outrage. "You will pay for this!"

"I-I assure you, I will!", Freddy said meekly, stepping back. But, before he could get another word out, the crowd erupted into a bout of cheering!

"Yeah! Bear-Guy!", someone could be heard crying, followed by someone else saying, "That was awesome!"

"H-Huh?", Freddy asked, turning to gaze at the people who were now shouting and cheering for him. Until now, he didn't realize just _how many _people were here!

Though, that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy it! For a while, Freddy stood there, watching and listening in awe as the people rooted for him. This was something he really, really missed! He missed it when adults and children alike cheered before and after each his performances! There were so many people here too! In fact, it all reminded him of...

The old pizzeria...

Soon, all of the noise dissipated, leaving Freddy in silence. He sighed a little, already missing the sound. As he turned around to once again, he felt a little bad as he watched Stravinsky rub his machine in a nursing manner.

Even though he did sort of deserve it.

Looking at the crowd once more, however, he grinned. He loved this. Bonnie was right. This was already shaping up to bethe best day so, with his best voice, he exclaimed,

"Thank you, all of you! It was a pleasure entertaining you! Y-You really don't know how much it means to me..." he said, taking off his hat and holding it with both hands, looking down slightly. Donning his hat once more, he continued. "Though I'm sorry about breaking this here game, I, Freddy Fazbear, wish you all a good day!"

With a final tip of his hat, and a farewell wave, the bear set off, leaving Stravinsky and the fair-goers behind. After all, he had more games to play!

And _win!_

**A/N: And thus ends the first "real" chapter of this arc, with some much-needed characterization for our favorite plastic bear! Up next are Foxy and Chica!**

** By the way, try reading Stravinsky's dialogue as the Heavy from TF2 for added effect. You'llenjoyit.**

** Until next time!**


	3. Easter Bonnie (Part 2)

Foxy and Chica giggled as they ran along, with many prizes in tow. All day, they've been having greater and greater luck! Chica even managed to get a large, plush version of her cupcake! For them, it truly was shaping up to be a great day!

"Hey, Chica, which game should we play next?", Foxy inquired.

"I dunno!", Chica replied, a silly grin on her face. "I think we might'a played them all! ...Except for that Strongman thing, I guess," she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, yes, that thing...", Foxy recalled, putting a finger to her chin. "I wonder why it was broken..." Chica shrugged, then thought for a moment.

"...Maybe a _monster_ did it!", she suddenly reasoned. Foxy looked at the chicken, confused.

"Pardon?"

Chica grinned again, before holding up her cupcake plush. Fittingly, it had plush fangs in its mouth. "This, Foxy! This must be the culprit! Monster-Cupcake, how could you?!" Foxy stared for a moment, confused, before catching onto Chica's joke.

"Yes!", Foxy agreed. "How could such a sweet, tasty treat be so _evil?!"_

"That must be why we didn't realize it until now, Foxy!", Chica replied. "Its pink, delicious exterior hides a core of _pure evillll."_

_ "Evil!"_, Foxy repeated in mock-surprise. "Just how evil _is _this cupcake, Chica?!"

"More evil than you could ever believe! It's so evil, it... It, uh..." Chica paused for a moment, thinking. "...It's so evil, it _eats its pizzas with a fork. And. Knife,_" she said darkly, prompting Foxy to gasp.

"My, my! That's the most evil thing I've ever heard! In fact, I think I might faint!...", Foxy said, stopping and putting her arm to her forehead, as if she was about to faint. Chica stopped as well, and the two stared at each other.

Then, they laughed.

Today truly was shaping up to be a fantastic day. As well as playing, and winning, most of the games that the Fair had to offer, they even posed for some photographs by some people who liked their suits! The only real worry they had was what they'd do with all of the stuff they won!

As Foxy let her laughter die down, however, she noticed something rather peculiar. Chica was staring at something with a worried expression on her face. Foxy put her hand to her mouth as she also noticed that her friend was holding her plushie extra tight.

"...Chica?", Foxy asked. "Chica, are you alright?"

"...Foxy...", Chica quietly replied, slowly pointing at something in the distance. "Look..."

Uncertainly, Foxy obliged. There, in the distance, Foxy saw someone in a light grey outfit and a black cap. Though she could see farther than most, thanks to her robotic nature, she could only barely make out a gold patch on his chest. But, what _really _caught her eye was what was standing next to him, looking over his shoulder as he frustratedly studied a map.

The thing must've been seven or, dare she say, _eight _feet tall! It was a deep shade of purple, was carrying a basket filled with eggs, and had two long ears protruding from the top of its head...

Foxy didn't have to think too hard to realize what, rather _who _it was.

_ "Ohh..."_

Foxy tilted her head as she studied the two. It seemed as if they needed some help! And what kind of fox would she be if she willingly neglected to help someone in need?

"Chica!", Foxy then said, looking at her friend. Chica didn't once look away from the two in the distance. The yellow bot kept her eyes trained on them, her expression a mixture of fear and disgust. Unfazed, Foxy continued. "We should help them!"

_"N-No!"_, Chica quickly replied, breaking out of her daze of sorts. Out of nowhere, she pushed Foxy until the two were behind a nearby building.

"H-Hey!", Foxy protested. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Once the two were behind the building, Foxy grabbed her friend's arms and gently pushed them away. Wordlessly, the chicken turned and peeked around the corner of the building, once again watching the two. Foxy was quite confused at this point. She had never seen her friend act so strangely before! "Don't you... D-Don't you want to help them?", she asked. "They seem rather lost!" To her surprise, her friend dryly answered with only a single word.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...", Chica began hesitantly. She turned and leaned against the wall, looking down. "Because I don't like them," she said, before looking at Foxy, whose face showed some concern. "A-And, I know what you're gonna say! 'Chica, you shouldn't worry. You should be enjoying yourself! If it weren't for Scott, we'd still be sitting in a junkyard or warehouse or something!' Trust me, Freddy's said it to me, and so has Carl!"

"Carl? You mean... Your cupcake?"

"Yes, Foxy," Chica flatly replied. "My cupcake." She rolled her eyes as Foxy quietly giggled, before continuing. _"But - _Every time I think about the 'older' bots, and that other pizzeria, I get this... This weird feeling! Like – That should be one of us over there!", she exclaimed, raising her voice a little more than she intended. "Not... Not _her!_ Th-There- There was a reason she and her stupid friends were put outta service, y'know!" Foxy gasped, taken aback by her friend's words.

_"Chica!"_, Foxy shouted, balling her hands. "That's not something that you say about someone else!" Her friend clutched her cupcake even tighter, looking down.

"...I know...", she said quietly. _"I know..."_

"Th-Think about how _she _must've felt when we replaced her and her friends! Before now, I never even knew what her face looked like! Y-You really should be more considerate, Chica..."

"I know, _I know!"_, Chica replied, now glaring at Foxy. Her face soon softened, however, as she continued. "I know all of that, Foxy... I know I should be more considerate, I know how she and her friends must'a felt! I-It's just... I feel _robbed._ I think about what happened, and I let my emotions get the better of me, and...", she trailed off sullenly, before sighing.

Foxy sighed as well. This was definitely beginning to go terribly. She stood and thought for a moment, looking around. Then, eventually, she settled her gaze back onto her friend.

"Chica, you need to stop thinking about that...", she began. "I know it's difficult, but what you need to do is let go! Trust me, it bothers all of us, but think about it... I-It's been... It's been ten years," Foxy said. She paused for a moment, looking away. Looking back at Chica, she continued. "Y-You can't let it bother you forever. Look at Freddy and Bonnie – They don't seem to let _any _of that stuff bother 'em. Like, right now! They're probably having a _great_ time! And do you know why?"

"...Why?", Chica asked glumly.

"Because they know how to keep their chins up!", Foxy proudly said, putting her hands on her hips. "They know how to make due with what they have, and so should you! Think about the amount of fun we were just having. We were laughing, and joking, and having a good time! Are you gonna let the sight of that purple rabbit rain on your parade? Are yah?"

Chica only murmured.

"I can't hear you!"

_"No..."_

_"What?!"_

"N-No! No, I'm not!", Chica finally exclaimed, no longer leaning on the wall.

_"Are you gonna let that Bonnie ruin your wonderful day?! Just from the sight of her?!"_

_ **"No!"**_, she confidently shouted.

"Haha! See, that's the Chica I know!", Foxy exclaimed happily, pulling her friend into a hug. "C'mon, let's go find Scott! Maybe we can help him find _our _Bonnie, huh?"

"Sounds good to me!", Chica replied.

And so, the two gallantly set off once more. For the rest of the day, Chica didn't try to dwell on what had past, and she frankly felt a little silly for letting herself get so sad and angry over the whole thing.

* * *

Some distance away, a certain purple rabbit turned about in confusion, putting one of her hands to her ears.

"Hey, Mike?", she asked the man near her. He was occupying himself with trying to make sense of the map before him. Why was the Fair's layout so _confusing?_ It all just looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to him! Not to mention that he and his friend were supposed to be at the Easter Egg hunt ages ago!

"...Yeah, Bon?", he finally replied, glancing up from his map.

"I know you're kinda busy with that, but... did'ja hear some shouting just now?"

**A/N: Guess I don't have much to really say in this note, aside from howmuchIhadtoproofreadthischapter. Have some good ol' Chica characterization! I felt that she was neglected the most in A New Start, so I figured that she should get most of the spotlight here as Foxy helps her deal with her... troubles. Anyway, expect the final chapter tonight! Or, if things go _terribly,_ tomorrow! What better way to wrap up this nice little arc than with its namesake?**


	4. Easter Bonnie (Part 3 and End)

Outstanding.

That would be a word that Bonnie would use to describe his time here. Absolutely _outstanding! _All day, he had been prancing around the park, positively enjoying his time! To him, all was good in the world!

However, as Bonnie would soon realize, not _quite _everything was so peachy.

As he walked along, looking up at the soft orange evening sky, he began to hear some shouting, and rather _loud _shouting at that. And from the sound of it, whoever was talking didn't sound all too happy. Bonnie put his hands to his ears, trying his best to gauge where all of the noise was coming from.

"Wha'd'you mean, 'she's a no-show'?!", Bonnie could hear someone say.

"Well, that's exactly what I mean!", someone else replied. "We've been waitin' all this time, and the kids're getting restless! If that purple, uh, what's-her-name doesn't show up soon, we're gonna need a new easter bunny!"

At those two words, Bonnie grinned. That was something he wanted to be since...

Well, since _forever!_

He followed the voices until he approached a rather lightly-constructed building – almost a tent on frames. He slowly walked along the side of the building, continuing to track down the tow people he heard, until...

"Hey, guys!", Bonnie suddenly exclaimed, waltzing around the corner of the building. Two men in black shirts, whow ere formerly focused on each other, shifted their gazes onto the blue rabbit.

"Uh...", one of them began.

"Who're you supposed to be? You're not the bunny we ordered!"

"I'm Bonnie!", the rabbit joyously replied. "And, well, I couldn't help but notice the predicament that you two were in! And I just might have the solution to your troubles!", he said, putting his hands behind his back. One of the men arched a brow, pulling a photo out of his pocket and looking at it, then at Bonnie.

"Your name's... Bonnie?", one of them asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Uhuh!"

"You... You don't really look like the bunny on the picture here," he said.

"Well, that's 'cause I'm a different Bonnie! I'm newer, shinier, aaaand _bluer!", _Bonnie replied, showing his arms to one of the men. "See? See?"

"Yeah, we... We see," he said. The second man grabbed the first's arm, pulling him to the side for a moment.

"Dude, I don't know about this character. He's _nothing _like the one on the picture, and he's kinda weirding me out..."

"Yeah, I know, but – listen – it's almost 7_ o'clock._ We've waited for three _hours_ now. If she's not showing up now, she never will. It's now or _never,_ dude."

The second man sighed, before both of them turned to face Bonnie once more.

"Alright, pal," the first said. "Let's get you briefed on what you need to do."

* * *

All was quiet on the main show stage of the fair. Its red and white curtains lightly fluttered in the breeze. In front of and slightly below the stage were rows upon rows of seats, occupied by children and adults. Many of them seemed uninterested and perhaps impatient, with their arms crossed and heads cocked. The noise that could penetrate this deathly silence was the distant chirping of birds.

Suddenly, spotlights were turned on above the stage, shining down upon the wooden boards below. Many people sat up in their seats at the sudden activity. Slowly, the curtains separated, and Bonnie stepped forward. He was holding a basket filled with multicolored eggs. The bunny looked left, then right, then center. Even though it was late, there was still quite the crowd... Grinning confidently, he reached into the basket and retrieved a microphone, twirling it in his fingers, before moved it to his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey, kids!", Bonnie exclaimed, before the microphone screeched in protest. Bonnie, as well as many people in the crowd, covered his ears before tapping the thing.

"H-Heh, sorry 'bout that. And, sorry for being so late! You know, Sunday traffic and all! 'S worse than you'd think! Anyway, I know what you're here for! You want a good ol' fashioned Easter Egg Hunt with your favorite rabbit, yeah?"

To his disappointment, nobody in the crowd really answered.

"...Well, that's what we're gonna do! But first, let's go over the rules!", he said, walking to one end of the stage. He began to walk to the opposite side as he explained the rules. "There'll be seventy-five eggs hidden around that field behind you, _plus _twenty-five _special _eggs! Each normal egg is worth five point, and each _special _egg is worth _ten!_ You'll be able to tell which egg is special, and which isn't due to the patterns on 'em! The normal eggs, they're cool and all, but the special eggs' patterns are nothing short of _radical!_ We're talking about stars, diamonds, and _hexagons!"_, he said, waving his hands. _"Ooooh!~"_

Once again, no response. Undeterred, Bonnie continued.

"And, the three kids who get the most points get a special prize! _Candy!_ And the adults don't miss out either! All o' you get a coupon for a free pizza at your local Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria! Heck, even the kids who don't win still get to keep the eggs they've found! Plus a bit of candy! So, if anything, all of you are winners! So, just gimme a moment to hide the eggs, and we'll get starteeeed!"

Finally, Bonnie got a response! And a rather resounding one at that! At the mere mention of candy, the children began to cheer! Bonnie smiled. This day just got even better.

* * *

For the next hour or so, the Egg Hunt commenced! Bonnie sat down on the stage, watching the Hunt from afar. He really enjoyed watching the children run about, searching for the eggs as their parents watched and cheered on.

Not to mention, he planted those eggs himself! It was a dream come true!

Soon, however, it was all over, as the speakers above the stage would point out. Bonnie took it upon himself to count the eggs that the children collected, and soon drew up a tally of winners.

"In first place," Bonnie began, "...is Jacqueline Evans! Second place, Morgan Robinson! And third, Perry Rogers! Nice work, you three!", Bonnie exclaimed. "Heheh! You can head backstage to retrieve your prizes!", he said, pointing the three children and their parents into the right direction. "As for the rest of you...", he began, looking at the rest of the children. "You guys were awesome! All o' you! I've never seen such zeal, such excitement, such... Well, you guys were great! And for that, you all get to keep your eggs! And like the first three, you can head backstage for your prize! The adults too! C'mon, c'mon!", he said, ushering the crowd backstage.

After all was said and done, Bonnie and the two men watched as the crowd left the building, and in extension the fairground.

"Y'know what?", one of them asked. Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"You did good, dude," he said. "Maybe we'll hire you for next year. What's your name?" Bonnie grinned, proudly putting his hands on his hips.

"Like I said before! Bonnie! Or, Toy Bonnie Bunny, if you wanna be technical!" He paused for a moment, suddenly remembering something. "O-Oh, man!", he exclaimed. "I should go find Scott and the others!"

With that, he ran away, leaving two rather confused men simply standing there.

"That's... That's not really his name, is it?"

* * *

Bonnie ran for quite a while, before noticing Scott and the rest of the Toys in a circle.

"Okay, here's the plan!", Scott said. "We gotta find Bonnie, and we gotta find him quick. Any ideas?"

"Maybe we could plant a carrot or something!", Chica replied. "Rabbits like carrots, right?"

"Like chickens like cupcakes?", Foxy remarked.

"H-Hey! Don't mention tha-"

"Enough, enough!", Freddy said. "We can't argue about Clyde right now! If we don't find Bonnie soon, the Fair's gonna close with him inside! And we can't have that!"

"W-Wait, how many of you know about Clyde?"

"Hey, guys!", Bonnie greeted, running towards the group. Freddy waved his hand dismissively.

"Hush, Bonnie! We're trying to fi- Wait, _Bonnie?"_

Almost instantly, Bonnie was surrounding by his friends.

"Bonnie, where've you been?!", Foxy asked. "We were worried sick!"

"You didn't get hurt, did you?", Scott asked, looking the bot over. He was relieved to see that not a scratch was on him.

"Oh, no, no!", Bonnie replied, shaking his head. "In fact, today was the best day ever! I got to play some games, I got to explore the park a bit, and I even got to be the _Easter Bunnyyyy!_ S-Sorry for running away, though! I was just so excited!", he said, putting his hands together. "I even got a basket for my trouble! Not that it was even any trouble, anyway!", he said, displaying his basket full of eggs. The bots ooh'd as they looked them over.

"Such wonderful patterns!", Foxy remarked.

"Well, Bonnie...", Scott said, running his hand through his hair. "I'd say 'don't ever do that again', but... I guess you can take care of yourself. All of you can, in fact. Aside from that _broken machine_," Scott began, glancing at Freddy. The bot in question shuffled awkwardly, looking away. "All of you seem like you can handle yourselves. Not that it doesn't still worry me whenever you're off alone, but... Eh. Let's just get home, shall we? The park's closing soon, and everyone's already beginning to leave.

And so, just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, the five departed. As they left the fairgrounds, Bonnie had just one more thing to ask.

"Say, Scott, can we come back next year?"

**A/N: And thus complete the final chapter of this arc-thingie. Though I still had some fun writing this, I found myself rushing slightly to get it all complete. Plus, I don't truly believe it to be my best work. At least, not on the tier of A New Start. Regardless, please, drop your opinions in the reviews section, and tell me what I could do to improve! Consider this a sort of a test arc, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. The Mask (Part 1)

_**The Mask**_

_**After finding and donning an old, dusty item from the old Pizzeria, Scott runs into a rather sticky situation...**_

* * *

Scott was in his basement, determinedly rummaging through his various Boxes of Relics, as he liked to call them. Some of the boxes were filled with various parts and pieces – spares for the bots. Others were filled with 'artifacts' from the old pizzeria – various odds and ends that he didn't know where to store. He even found some manuals for the Toys, which were now sticking from his pockets. He made it in his best interest to read through them later.

For now, however, he figured that it was about time that he emptied these boxes since he still hadn't fully sorted everything that was in them.

And there were a _lot _of things in these boxes...

"Cups, cups, cups, straws, ticket-stubs, _more _cups...", Scott muttered to himself. All of the other boxes were filled with interesting things, like the stuff mentioned above. However, _this_ box was full of nothing but _this stuff!_ Stuff like old soda cups, coupons, and menus. He spent practically forever trying to sift through it all. He didn't even understand how so much junk could be packed in this one small box!

But, soon, the torture was nearly over. Scott looked around at all of the objects that were now strewn on the floor, before frowning. Maybe he shouldn't grab so many random things every time he heads to the old building...

Soon, Scott heard the door to the basement opening and closing. Then, he heard slow, timid, plastic footsteps traverse the stairs.

"Scott?", came a voice that the man immediately recognized as Freddy's. Scott's assumptions would be proven correct as he watched the bear reach the bottom of the stairs. "When will you come back up?", Freddy asked. "You've been down here for _quite_ a while..."

"J-Just gimme a few more moments, Freddy," Scott replied. "Unpacking stuff takes a _surprising _amount of time," he explained. Freddy nodded.

"May I watch?", he asked.

"Err, well, sure," Scott uncertainly replied. "Don't expect anything_ too_ entertaining, though," he continued. "I'm just taking stuff outta boxes, y'know."

"Oh, I understand," the bear replied, approaching the man and sitting down. He slowly looked around, almost immediately noticing the spare parts on the floor. "Oooh, I see you've found a lot of interesting things," Freddy observed, reaching over to grab one of the facemasks.

"Look!", he then exclaimed, positioning the mask over his face. "I'm Chica!"

"Oh, Freddy, please...", Scott said with a chuckle. "You're being silly!" Freddy put the mask down, crossing his arms.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," he replied, faking offense.

"Well, I never said _that_," Scott said, continuing to rummage through the box. "What've the others been up to, anyway?"

"Hmm, well, nothing _much,_ I suppose," Freddy replied. "Foxy and Bonnie have been playing some sort of game where they each guess what the other's drawing. It seemed quite fun! In fact, I was about to join them until they asked me to check up on you," he explained.

Scott smiled. Though he knew very well of what the bots were capable of, he was still fascinated by every little thing they did. He just found it so heartwarming that they were spending their time drawing pictures and such. He was beginning to feel that that Easter trip was precisely what they needed after those recent events. Though, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't still worried about them. Especially with what he had been told about Chica and her recent... 'issues'. Speaking of which...

"A-And, what's Chica up to?", Scott asked, glancing at Freddy.

"She's... actually inactive right now."

Scott blinked, quickly halting what he was doing.

"Wh-Wha'd'you mean? She's... She's _okay,_ right?" he asked.

"What? Of course she's alright!", Freddy replied. "She was just feeling a little low on energy, so she went 'n shut herself down. Is... Is there something wrong?", he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

Scott stared for a moment, before sighing and returning to his task.

"...No, no," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I was just worrying over nothing." Though, Scott _was _now rather curious. He didn't know that the bots could _willingly_ shut themselves down. In fact, it made him wonder about the specifics of their programming. What else didn't he know?

"Oh, hey, this is interesting!", Scott then exclaimed, deciding to forgo that thought for now. After all, it was just another reason for him to read those manuals. What Scott found in the box, however, was much more intriguing!

It was a fuzzy brown mask at the very bottom of the box. It looked a bit like Freddy's, the old one's, head but without the lower jaw.

"What? What is it?", Freddy asked, peering over Scott's shoulder as the man pulled the mask out of the box.

"It looks like a... Freddy mask of sorts!", Scott replied before grinning as he realized precisely what he was looking at. "I've been looking for this for a while! Freddy, do you know what this is?", Scott asked, brushing the dust off of the thing and showing it to the bot.

"It's... Well, it _does _indeed seem to be a mask, I suppose!", Freddy replied uncertainly. He didn't quite understand what had gotten Scott so excited, but was happy nonetheless!

"Oh, it's more than just a mask! Here, you'll see what I mean when I put it on!" Scott said before grabbing the mask's strap. He pulled it back, staring at the inside of the thing. He hesitated slightly, wondering whether this was an entirely good idea. Putting something on your face that hasn't been cleaned in ten years sounds pretty detrimental...

But then again, Scott just couldn't wait! This was _The _Freddy Mask! The same mask used by those security guards all of those years ago! He'd just clean the thing, and his face, later on after he demonstrated to Freddy what it was! After he donned, however, he realized that it felt... _rather tight. _As he attempted to adjust the strap, he realized another thing.

He could barely breathe with it on!

_"Gee," _he said, though his speech was mostly muffled by the mask pressed against his face. _"This thing has __**no **__circulation..." _His breathing became a tad heavier as he tried to get used to it.

_"Well, uh, what do you think, Freddy?", _he asked, standing up and looking at his robotic companion. To his worry, Freddy didn't respond. After standing up as well, he simply stared at Scott, wide-eyed.

_"...Freddy?" _Scott asked. Freddy closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed them, before reopening them.

"W-Well, hello there!", he suddenly said, leaning a little closer to Scott. "I reckon I've never seen you before! Are you new here?"

Scott chuckled. This was exactly what he expected.

_ "Hahaha! It works!"_ he exclaimed, his words still muffled by the mask on his face. _"Freddy, it's me!", _he then clarified. Unfortunately, the automaton simply tilted his head, putting his hand to one of his ears.

"What was that, pal? What's so funny? Really sorry, but you're gonna have to speak up! ...Hrmm... _Oh!", _Freddy exclaimed, realizing something. "Actually, hold that thought! I should introduce you to the others! I'm sure that they'd love to get to know you!"

Before Scott had any time to react, Freddy grabbed his arm and quickly ran up the stairs. Scott shouted and nearly fell as he was pulled along. Never before had he seen the bear run so fast!

* * *

Foxy and Bonnie, meanwhile, were sitting at opposite ends of a small table in the living room. The latter bot hummed as he drew, occasionally tilting his head to one side as he tried his best to keep his lines straight. Foxy, who had long finished her drawing, rested her elbows on the table as she watched her friend. Though she didn't know exactly _what _Bonnie was drawing, she knew that it must've been good!

"You're really spending a lotta time on this, aren't'cha, Bonnie?", she asked. "Even longer than last time!"

"I know, I know!", Bonnie said. "I-I'm just trying to make sure this comes out right!" Foxy giggled in response.

"Oh, I know! Take your time, hun!", she replied. Smiling, Bonnie nodded and continued his efforts.

Soon, the door to the basement opened. The pair watched as Freddy emerged from the darkness of the lower floor with Scott in tow. Unbeknownst to them, the latter was trying his best to pull himself from Freddy's grip.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys!", Freddy happily exclaimed, tipping his hat as he approached the pair. "I hope you're having fun there!"

"Oh, for sure!", Foxy replied, putting her hands together. "And, may I ask, who is that with you?"

"Yeah! He looks kind'a like you, Freddy!", Bonnie added. _"Ooh,_ is he your new friend?", he then asked before standing up and approaching Scott. "Hi, guy!", he greeted, tightly grabbing and shaking the masked man's hand. "It's great to meet'cha! What's your name, huh?"

Scott, however, was quite unhappy. He wasn't mad or anything. Just a little unnerved. He felt that this game was going on long enough. He didn't like to keep his friends fooled like this, and he had a feeling that things were going to get especially hairy if this went on for any longer. One thing was for sure. He needed to get this mask off _stat._

_ It also didn't help that it was beginning to itch._

_"G-Guys, cut it out!", _Scott tried to shout. _"This is getting pretty weird!"_

"Hrmm...", Bonnie said, frowning slightly at his new friend's muffled response. "Not much of a talker, are you? Ooh, maybe you're shy! Don't worry! When I was first activated, I was shy too! But, look at me now!"

"Bonnie...", Freddy began, crossing his arms. "You know that that's not true. You had that bouncing personality of yours even from the start!"

"Oh, I know, I know...", Bonnie replied. "I just wanted to seem at least a _little _relatable, though!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Freddy said, waving his hand dismissively. "...Though, he _does _look a bit like me...", he added, grabbing the bottom of Scott's mask and pulling it up slightly. Scott shuddered slightly as he was stared down. Freddy hrmmm'd...

"Now I'm curious too – What _is _your name, pal?" he asked.

"Well, he sounds kinda muffled!", Bonnie interjected before Scott could reply. "Maybe that's his 'thing'! Maybe his name is Muffles The... ...Err, _Mazbear?"_, he guessed.

"Haha! Mazbear? That sounds silly!", the Fazbear replied, directing his gaze to Bonnie. "That's not your name, is it?", he asked, looking at Scott once again. Scott simply shook his head.

"Hmhm~ That's what I figured! But, I suppose that that doesn't mean we couldn't just call you Muffles! At least, until we find out what your _real _name is!", Freddy then said.

"Maybe Scott knows!", Bonnie suggested.

"Ah, good idea, Bonnie!", Freddy replied. "C'mon, Muffles! Let's go find Scott!", he said, tightly grabbing the off-guard man's arm and pulling him back toward the basement door. "Last time I saw him, he was down in the basement!"

Scott flailed a little as he was practically dragged toward the door. _"H-Hey, hey! Ease up on the arm!", _he exclaimed, his shouts once again falling on mostly deaf ears.

"Bye, Muffles and Freddy!", Bonnie exclaimed, waving and grinning. Curiously, however, Foxy simply watched in slight amusement as Freddy dragged Scott away.

"Alright!", Bonnie then said, sitting down once again. He squinted with the inherent, palpable seriousness that comes from a blue robotic rabbit holding a paper and a 'Radical Red' crayon.

_"Let's get back to business..."_

Foxy simply chuckled.

**A/N: Whoo! Oh boy! Here I am! After almost two weeks! That's pretty... Well, **_**sucky,**_** isn't it? I'm really sorry for the wait! I recently got a drawing tablet and I've pretty much been using only that. Drawing freehand takes some getting used to...**

** Anyway, enough excuses! I spent practically all night writing Parts 1 and 2 of this little two-shot! So, expect the next part to be uploaded in a few hours! I'll explain some more stuff in the A/N of Part 2, but I hope you enjoy this for now!**

** Until next time!**


	6. The Mask (Part 2 & Some Answers)

"...Well, I could'a sworn he was down here!", Freddy soon said, looking down at the mess before him. "All the boxs're here, and all the stuff's here on the floor..." He put his hand on his chin, thinking.

Scott, however, wasn't liking _any_ of this. This mask was really, _really _beginning to itch. It was so tight and dusty, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe! He _really _needed to get this thing off. Plus, who makes a mask that you can't even speak out of? It's almost as if the company simply took a Freddy head and hollowed it out!

Scott looked back at the stairs, then at the still-thinking bear in front of him. He took a step back, trying to come up with a plan. He knew that he had some scissors upstairs. If he couldn't find a way to take the mask off, he could cut the strap! As much as he didn't want to ruin a piece of Fazbear history, he also didn't want to be stuck wearing this mask forever, surrounded by bots who think he's one of them.

"...I remember talking to him as he was unpacking some junk. But then, he sort of... _disappeared!_ And then you appeared in his place, Muffles!", Freddy said in the meantime. "Rather peculiar, isn't it?", he asked, turning around.

To his surprise, Muffles was gone.

* * *

Scott stopped and panted as he reached the top of the stairs.

_"Air circulation!"_, he said aloud to himself. _"One of the first things that you think about when making a mask!"_

However, he didn't have much time to think about one of Fazbear Entertainment's many corporate mistakes and questionable decisions. He had to get to someplace safe!

_"Muuuffles! Muuuuuffles!"_, he heard Freddy calling from the bottom of the stairs, only giving Scott some further incentive to get moving.

And so, he ran!

He ran through the living room, brushing past a certain blue bunny before making his way up the next flight of stairs. He continued to run after he reached the top, looking back to make sure that nobody was following him.

Though, that _also _allowed him to run straight into something that was directly ahead of him.

Scott shouted, along with the thing he ran into, as both of them tried to regain their footing. Through the eyeholes in his mask, Scott could see papers flying about. After regaining his composure, Scott looked at what he ran into, and gasped.

There was Foxy, clutching the side of her head as she looked at all the paper that was now on the floor. From the looks of it, she was carrying the stuff before Scott ran into her.

"O-Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Muffles!", she exclaimed, before looking at the man in question. "All of this was supposed to be for Bonnie and I! Y-You see, we were playing a game of sorts a-and..." Foxy trailed off as she looked at Scott. She squinted slightly as she looked at him more closely, almost peering straight into his mask's eyeholes "W-Wait..."

Scott wasn't sure whether to be even more nervous or relieved as Foxy's formerly wide-eyed expression shifted to that of a sly grin.

"Well...", she chuckled, putting her hands behind her back as she leaned closer to Scott. "I'm sure you're in a hurry to get somewhere, aren't you, hun?"

Scott simply stared, confused. He yelped as Foxy suddenly grabbed him, directing him further down the hall.

"Well, don't let me hold you up, _'Muffles'!", _she exclaimed. "Do what you have to do!" With that, she let him go, giving him a nudge. Scott turned around, looking at Foxy for a moment before heading further down the hall.

_"And by the way!",_ she shouted as Scott departed. _"I adore your mask!"_

Unfortunately, Scott heard none of that. Thank the mask! _Fortunately, _though,he soon managed to reach his room. He practically threw the door open and ran inside. Then, he slammed it shut. Now, all he needed to do was find a way to get his mask off. And if he couldn't...

The scissors were in his drawer.

As he took a step forward, he heard an odd rumbling noise. Scott immediately backed up, putting his back against the door as he tried to pinpoint the source of it. If there was one thing Scott didn't like, the many other things that he didn't like, it was inexplicable noises.

Not to mention, the room he was in was really dark, only enhancing the creepiness of it all.

As he looked around, he quickly realized that he had no way to discern the noise's source. It was times like this that made him wish that he had nightvision like the Toys. Or something similar that'd allow him to see in the dark...

Oh, wait!

_ "Right!",_ Scott said to himself in realization. _"I have lights!"_ He looked up slightly, clapping twice. As per usual, the lights in the room came on. Satisfied, Scott then looked ahead. He didn't have to look long to find the noisemaker.

However, it took him quite a while to register exactly _what _was causing the noise.

Something was lying in Scott's bed, visibly weighing down the poor wooden object. The thing didn't bother to get under the covers, simply lying over them as it rested its head on the fluffy, white pillow. Scott put a hand to his forehead in absolute disbelief as he watched the thing roll over, revealing its face. Another snore escaped its beak as it muttered something incomprehensible.

Scott was dumbfounded.

Chica was lying in his bed. Not only was she lying in his bed, asleep, but she was _snoring!_ Do robots snore? Do robots have lungs? _What is happening?!_

While Scott was almost tempted to put his hand in front of the sleeping robot's beak, just to see if she really was breathing, he decided that he had more pressing matters to deal with.

The footsteps from elsewhere in the house would certainly agree.

Scott quietly, sneakily made his way past the bed and its inhabitant as he approached the night-table. Keeping his eye on the bot that was not even a whole yard away from him, he _slowly _opened the drawer, beginning to tense up. He sighed in relief as he saw his scissors in plain sight and quickly picked them up! He almost thought that the little clippers wouldn't be in the drawer or something silly like that.

_ "Chipper &amp; Sons Brand scissors, you never let me down!"_

However, certain series of noises blew his sense of relief straight out of the water.

Scott heard whirring, clicking, then...

A gasp.

"Wh-Why, fan my feathers! Who're you supposed to be?", came a voice.

Scott reluctantly turned around, looking down at Chica. She was sitting up in his bed, looking directly at Scott with a shocked looked on her face. Her gaze darted downward slightly as she noticed the scissors in his hand.

"What're you doing with Scott's scissors? A-And, what's with your face? Are you tryin' to impersonate Freddy?!", she asked, growing visibly more distraught by the second. Scott backed up, putting his hands up as Chica began to leave the bed. Thinking fast, Scott turned and made a break for the door. Though he tried to assure himself that he had a backup plan, consisting of perhaps hiding in the bathroom and taking the mask off, he was panicking for all intents and purposes. In just this short amount of time, he's experienced an amount of thrill almost comparable to what he experienced on the night the Toys ran away!

Scott turned the doorknob and he darted out of the room! He looked back as he ran up the hall, gulping as he saw Chica hot on his heels.

"Come back here, you imposter!", she exclaimed, trying to reach towards Scott.

He looked ahead once again, trying to push that thought out of his head. All he had to do was get to the bathroom! Just get to the bathroom, get the mask off one way or another, then explain to the bots that this was _allllll just a big misunderstanding!_

Before that plan was allowed to unfold, Scott saw something that made his legs freeze and he skid to a halt. He stumbled forward as Chica ran into the back of him, and he immediately felt her grab his arms.

"Ha! Got'cha!", she exclaimed, panting. "What made you decide to stop, huh? Did'ja give up?"

Scott didn't reply as he looked forward. Running up the stairs were Freddy and Bonnie. Scott's heart sank as he watched the two approach him and Chica. In this thin hallway, he was _surrounded._

"Muffles, what's gotten into you?", Freddy asked. "You know it's rude to simply leave someone like that! ...Say, you don't look so good..." Freddy then said, kneeling slightly. "Is there something wrong? Ch-Chica, stop grabbing him like that! You're probably making him nervous!"

"Sorry, sorry!", Chica replied, letting go. "It's just that I caught snooping around in Scott's room! I thought he was some weird guy impersonating you or something! ...Also, what kind'a name is Muffles?"

"It's the name we gave him after hearing him try to talk!", Bonnie explained. "We don't know why he talks like that, but I think it's just 'cause he's shy!"

"...Or, maybe, something's wrong with him," Chica suggested.

"Oh, c'mon, I doubt that!", Freddy said. "He's probably just excited! Isn't that right?", he asked, looking at the man in question.

Scott didn't waste any time. Chica was no longer grabbing him. He had an opening, an opportunity! And so, he decided to take advantage of it! He tried to run from the three!

...And was immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt!

"Whoa, hey!", Freddy exclaimed. "Not so fast! I know you're excited and all, but you should learn to control yourself!"

Scott stood there for a few moments, dormant. He didn't understand it. It was as if the _world _was conspiring against him, trying to keep him from taking off this dusty, confounded mask! All he wanted to do was to take it off! He didn't even care about preserving the strap anymore! He wanted it _off!_

Scott flailed and kicked, trying to escape from Freddy's grasp.

"Wh-Whoa! Whoa! That's not controlling yourself!", Freddy shouted in surprise. Bonnie and Chica stepped away, alarmed by Muffles's sudden lashing out.

"Oh, jeez! That doesn't look good!", Bonnie said.

"I-Is he malfunctioning?", Chica asked, taking another step back.

"Oh, that'd be terrible! B-But... perhaps you're right! You two, take him downstairs! I'll go get something that I think'll help fix him!", Freddy said, turning and pushing Muffles toward the other two bots.

"Right!", they said in unison, each grabbing one of Muffles's arms.

"C'mon, pal, let's get you to the ol' infirm... In... Err...", Bonnie uttered.

"Infirmary!", Chica said. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

Scott sat on a bucket in the basement, seated directly under a light. He had been sitting here for what seemed like ages, wondering what was in store for him now. Chica and Bonnie stood next to him, occasionally glancing down at him.

He sighed. This was so ridiculous and outlandish! All he wanted to do was to wear a little piece of history for only a few minutes! Was that too much to ask?

He snapped to attention as he heard the basement door open and close.

"Sorry for the delay!", Freddy apologized as he made his way down the stairs. "You'd be surprised at how much trouble I had finding the screwdriver!"

Scott gulped. _Screwdriver?_

"Wha'd'you need a screwdriver for?", Chica asked as Freddy approached them.

"Ah, well, you see, all of us have a panel of sorts on the backs of our heads! And if one of us malfunctions, we simply open that panel and flip a switch!"

"Oh, so it's a reset sort'a thing?", Bonnie asked, tilting his head.

"Precisely! ...At least, that's what I can recall. I'd refer to his instruction manual for more detailed..._ instructions,_ but I couldn't seem to find it!", he said, shrugging.

This was the point where Scott was _**really **_beginning to dislike this. They were gonna put a screwdriver to the back of his head?!

_"W-Wait! __**Wait!**__ I'm not one of you guys!", _Scott exclaimed, standingup. He had a feeling that it wouldn't work, much like last time, but it didn't hurt to try. He flinched as Bonnie and Chica put their hands on his arms and shoulders in worry.

"Don't worry!", Freddy said in response to Muffles's panicked... muffling. "This won't hurt at all!", he said assuredly as Bonnie and Chica turned the man around. "Trust me, you'll be feeling a _lot _better when I'm done..."

Scott began to shiver as grim thoughts began to enter his mind. He looked left, then right, studying the pair's hopeful, yet worried faces. There was no way out of this. If he tried to run, he'd just get caught again. If he tried to _shout, _he'd simply be muffled by this infernal mask! But, he also began to wonder something.

Was this similar what the old night-guards had to experience?

_ **"Wait!"**_, came a voice from the top of the stairs. Panting was heard as someone ran down into the basement. To the Toys' surprise, and Scott's relief, Foxy was standing before them.

"Wh-What're you guys doing?", she asked, looking between the four.

"Oh, you're just in time, Foxy!", Freddy replied happily. "We were just about to fix Muffles here!"

"Yeah, he's malfunctioning!", Bonnie said.

"B-But he's not!", Foxy said, taking a few steps toward them.

"Huh? What're you saying, exactly?", Freddy inquired as he turned around.

"What I'm saying is, that's not a 'bot that you're holding there! That's _Scott!",_ she said, pointing. Scott rapidly nodded in wholehearted agreement.

"W-Wait- _Scott?!"_, Freddy repeated, swiftly turning back around. Chica and Bonnie were similarly surprised. They let go of the man, taking a few steps back. "B-But... How could this be?!", Freddy asked, looking at Foxy once again.

"D-Don't you see? He's wearing a mask!", she said, stepping up to Scott. "Can I have your scissors, please?" she asked. Scott eagerly obliged. With one snip, the mask separated from the man's face, falling to the floor with a clatter.

Scott breathed deeply, inhaling that savory fresh air. "Ohh, thank you, Foxy! Thank you so much!", he exclaimed, bending over slightly. _"Th-"_

His words were caught in his throat as he was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug.

"Ohhhh, Scott, I'm so sorry!", Freddy exclaimed. "I'm so glad it's you!", he said, releasing him and putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "Heh, in fact, I'm glad Foxy came down here to clear up the matter! If it wasn't for her, we'd..."

Freddy's eyes widened.

_"...Wow,_ we would've done something _terrible!",_ Bonnie finished.

"Worse than terrible!", Freddy said, looking at the bunny.

"More like _horrible!"_, Chica suggested.

"That sounds about right!"

"Well, heheh, let's be glad it _didn't_ happen, hmm?", Foxy suggested, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can work with that!", Bonnie replied, grinning. "Say, Foxy, we should finish our game! Oh- Freddy! You should join in too!"

"Why, sure, Bonnie!", Freddy responded, letting go of Scott. "Chica, do you wish to play as well?", he asked.

"Sure!", Chica said. "Hey, Scott," she began, looking at the formerly-masked man. "I know tonight was pretty hectic, but... Are you feeling up to it?"

"Of course!", Scott said. "I can't stay mad at you guys for long!" _Or at all, really... _"Just gimme a few moments to talk to Foxy, okay?"

"Alright, awesome! We'll see you upstairs, then!", Chica replied.

"Well, c'mon, guys! Let's get a move on!", said Bonnie as he led the three headed up the stairs. "Let me show you the _Wonderful World of Drawing!"_

"Of _Color!"_, Foxy corrected.

"Right, right! Color! Sorry, I keep forgetting!"

With a slam of the door, Scott and Foxy were left alone in the basement. After a moment, Foxy turned to face Scott.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to _ask _you... How did you see through my mask?", he asked. "The others seemed completely fooled by it."

"Haha~ Trust me, it was pretty easy seeing through your little disguise," Foxy said with a smirk. "With the amount of kids I used to meet who had those cute little masks on, you sort of get used to it! Though, you should've told me if you wanted to play dress-up! Maybe we could make some masks together later!", she said, now grinning.

"H-Heh, well, maybe, maybe. For now, I think I'm sick of masks, though," Scott said. "Tonight definitely wasn't a good night to wear one, if you know what I mean!"

"Oh, yes, I know, I know. _Muffles,_" she teased.

"Oh, come on! Don't call me that!" Scott protested, crossing his arms.

"It's a cute name, though!", Foxy replied.

_"Hey, guys, are you gonna come up soon?!",_ Chica could be heard calling from upstairs. _"We can't start without you!"_

"Coming, coming!", Foxy replied, before looking back at Scott. "Come on, Scott! It's probably best that we don't keep the others waiting. Wouldn't you agree?"

With a smile, Scott nodded.

"I couldn't agree more!"

**A/N: And that's it for that! Sorry that this took a biiiiit longer than I hoped it would!**

** Y'know how I mentioned art in the last author's note? Well, that's sort of the reason for my absence. (Amongbeingawayfromhomebecausevacay.) I wanna be an artist/graphic designer of some sort when I get a job, y'see? I think I'm pretty good at it and all that such.**

** And, semi-related to that, I've been trying to come up with good designs for the characters depicted in this story, and future ones! If you've been anywhere **_**near **_**my Tumblr and deviantArt, (links in my profile totally not plugging AHEM), then you'd know what I mean! Especially after I've seen such wonderful art and animations such as the recent one by HotDiggedyDemon on Youtube! So far, the only ones I'm really happy with are my Chicas. Becausethey'remyfavoritebotsIsuppose.**

** Anyway, enough of the long, silly A/Ns! Let's finally answer some reviews, shall we?**

** Count-lurkula and DeltaV: No, actually, most people don't really recognize the Toys as being actual robots. What with most of their robotic parts being covered up by plastic, most people just see them as weird people in plastic suits! Though, like I mentioned in the A/N above, I'm thinking of ways to possibly change it up!**

** Wheatly, JA, and Koyner-Sigguros-Levine: Actually, I'm still trying to think of a way to write them in in a way that doesn't seem... **_**silly!**__**Between you (three) and me, the Puppet and BB are my least favorite characters... They just look weird compared to the animal-themed robots, y'know?**_

**TheEzyGuy00: Thank you so much! Encouragement like that is what keeps me writing for you wonderful people! The cameos by Mike and (FNAF1) Bonnie is just a little bit of foreshadowing, something that I might refer back to in a fic I may make after I get the sequel done! Plus, it was also something I used so's to write out some of (Toy) Chica's more 'internal' problems. Who says a robot can't feel pain?**

**ZeroTheKitsune: Heheh, thanks! TB was definitely the funnest to write in that chapter! I'm also really glad to know I've brightened someone's, yours, day! That means so much to meeeee~ c:**

**I hope I answered all of your questions adequately, and I wish you all a good one! Keep an eye out for one last one-shot, then (finally) the sequel! It'll take place in the FNAF 2 pizzeria, and I think you all might like it.**

_** Until Next Time!**_


	7. Jumpstart

_**Jumpstart**_

* * *

The wind howled as it blew, the noise accompanied by the sound of rain. It was a torrential storm, as if someone was pouring a bucket of water over the entire city.

Except that bucket had holes that would result in a more sprinkling sort of pouring instead of a full-on tsunami or something-

Okay. It was as if someone was pouring a _watering pail_ over the entire town. And, as the weatherman had warned just a few hours ago, this was no ordinary storm. This was a _lightning_ storm. Streaks of lightning dashed through the night sky, lighting it up for just a moment before the darkness set back in. Unlike the other streaks of light, who had chosen backwoods areas and forests as their targets, one such bolt of lightning would soon decide to pay a rather small building in the middle of town a good visit on this gloomy night in '87.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The inside of the building was quiet, almost tranquil behind the padlocked front doors. Everything was recently cleaned and polished in anticipation for the Grand Reopening celebration that would take place within the next few weeks. The security office was empty as well – the company simply hadn't the time to hire a guard yet.

The Parts &amp; Services room would be in a similar state, albeit a bit dirtier than the rest of the establishment. Parts and pieces lay scattered about the floor, remnants from the previous day's work. At this time, the staff was still fixated on rebuilding the "First Generation" animatronics to the "1987 standard", as the higher-ups had called it.

However, it would be safe to say that the operation wasn't going all too well, judging by the condition the bots were in. Due to their age, modifying them was found to be a bit more difficult than expected – not to mention expensive. It required the near-complete dismantling of them all just to install what was necessary. They were simply too old, too _basic,_ what with being built the better part of a decade ago.

Not to mention their smell...

As a result, work was postponed until another option could be found. The four First Gen animatrons were kept in the Parts room. Not a sound came from the deactivated and derelict machines. In fact, as mentioned before, everything inside the building was quiet.

Shattering this tranquility, however, would be a terrible and loud noise, coming from the roof. Light would suddenly fill the entirety of the restaurant as current ran through every wire and circuit in the building. Electricity flowed into every bulb, every outlet.

The Parts &amp; Services room was no exception. For just a few short seconds, the formerly dark and stuffy room became the brightest in the restaurant as its bulb received the brunt of the lightning bolt's energy. Electricity surged from the outlet on a far wall, leaving behind a few burn-marks as it flowed through a coiled up electrical wire. A small popping sound was heard as it reached its end...

_** Crack!**_

The bulb cracked, then shattered as the voltage became too much for it. Pieces of glass lightly hit the floor as, once again, the room was shrouded in darkness. Aside from the shattered bulb it seemed as though that sudden burst of electricity didn't damage anything, or have much of an effect on the restaurant's electronics and lighting. Everything was still and quiet once again, aside from the light pattering of the rain outside.

That is, until...

_**Hummmmm...**_

Two red, then white lights suddenly flickered on in a far part of the room. Soon, the sound of groaning, both vocal and mechanical could be heard as an animatronic slowly rose from its resting place...

* * *

**Scanning.**

** Scanning..**

** Scanning...**

** No triggers found.**

** Nightvision engaged.**

** Thank you for using FazOS – Bonnie v1.1 – ****1982.**

The animatronic, Bonnie, turned its head at a terribly slow pace as it scanned the room it was in. It would stop at irregular intervals, its joints seeming to lock up. After a few moments of intense effort, something would be heard snapping and the robot would continue its task. After said task was completed, Bonnie would simply stand where it was, waiting for any triggers as it began to load some additional systems that had only been installed earlier that evening.

**NEW SYSTEMS DETECTED.**

**Loading SysCheck. 98%...**

** 99%...**

** 100%.**

** WARNING. Internal temperature is rising to unsafe levels-**

** WARNING. Excessive dust detected-**

** WARNING. Arm (Left) is missing-**

The animatronic jolted as it was suddenly struck with warning after warning. Its ages-old processor struggled to keep up with the messages that it was receiving. Bonnie began to shudder. Then, the robot dropped to its knees as it began a fit of coughing. It put its one good hand to its chest, then on the floor as it began to expel the dust that had gotten so caught up in its internals.

Finally, when that task was completed, Bonnie took this moment to take a deep breath...

** Loading Personality Cortex. 50%...**

** 78%...**

** 100%.**

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure how long she stood on her knees, vacantly staring up at the ceiling. Soon, however, she gave a good few blinks and slowly drew her gaze downward. She... wasn't entirely sure of what she was feeling right now. She felt _different._ More than that – It was the feeling of – well – _feeling _in general! Could she always... feel? Again, she didn't know! Both out of innocent curiosity and the sorry state of her joints, she slowly raised her arms and looked at them.

...Before promptly screaming and falling over because she had only _one_ arm, instead of the required two!

In an effort to "run" away from this terrible sight, she slid backwards until she ran into a wall, where she promptly sat herself up and – reluctantly – got another look at her arm. Again, she ran into that problem where she didn't quite know what she was feeling. Seeing this singular, mostly suitless arm made her feel... _extremely_ uncomfortable. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel _natural._

Was this fear?

Bonnie decided to call this fear. Fear sounded like a good word. Scared, even. Yes, she was _scared_ of this. In fact, she would soon find herself scared of a lot more as she looked past her arm and at her legs.

Though her legs were in slightly better condition compared to her _singular arm,_ that wasn't saying much. The suit covering them was still tattered and ripped in some spots, and her left foot was exposed.

Her gaze then drifted down toward her torso. Through the holes in her suit, she could see her own insides – metal crossbeams and electronics and-

Bonnie shuddered as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see any more of this. Where was she? Why did she look like this? Why did she feel like this? What _happened to her?_

Bonnie then gasped! And her friends! What happened to _them?_ She looked around the room she was in, soon noticing the other three animatronics that had accompanied her all this time. She found herself filled with a new emotion as she laid eyes on them, one of familiarity and comfort. An expression that could only be described as an odd sort of smile soon took residence on her face as she awkwardly crawled toward the three. She liked this emotion. Unlike fear, it felt _nice._ It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and-

_O-Oh._

Bonnie stopped as she felt a... dropping feeling in her chest. As she got closer to her friends, she began to realize just the condition they were in. Freddy seemed okay, aside from the few holes in his suit and how dirty he was.

The other two, however...

Bonnie slowly approached Chica, the one nearest to her. She sat beside her friend and lifted one of the chicken's arms, studying it. The arms themselves seemed okay, but the hands...

They were _absent!_

Instead of hands, Chica simply had long stretches of multicolored wires. Bonnie found herself looking at her missing arm, the appendage replaced by another set of wires.

She then looked at Foxy, only a few feet away. Most of his suit was missing on his arms and legs, leaving the appendages quite exposed. Most notably, however, would be his head.

Rather, the fact that a quarter of it was _missing!_

Bonnie gasped again, before crawling over to the pirate. She poked his head a bit, before waving her hand in front of his face, hoping for any sort of response. To her dismay, she got...

Nothing.

She tried this technique with the other two animatronics, coming up with the exact same result. None of them would respond. They simply stared ahead, their jaws hung open.

Bonnie frowned slightly. Her chest felt quite heavy and leaden at this point. She didn't know what to make of this. She didn't know what to _do!_ After a few moments, she wrapped her arm around the nearest bot, Foxy, and pulled him closer. His metal frame screeched as it slid across the floor. Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed as she hugged him.

_"Poor thing..."_

Bonnie flinched, looking around as she heard a voice. Gently, she pushed Foxy away and rapidly looked about. Where did that voice come from?

_"Wh-Who was that?"_

Bonnie began to shiver. There it was again! As far as she knew, there was nobody in here! Plus, the voice didn't sound like it belonged to any of her friends! Besides, they're deactivated!

Bonnie blinked, before putting her hand over her mouth as she realized something. Was that... _her?_ As far as she knew, she only had a few pre-programmed phrases that she could recite! There was no way that she could actually...

_"S-Speak?"_

For the third time that night, Bonnie gasped! She could speak! _Freely!_ She didn't remember being able to do _that_ before tonight!

Then again, she found herself being able to do a _lot_ of new things.

Not to mention, where was this place? _What _was this place? She wasn't very familiar with this room! It looked... _different,_ compared to the restaurant she used to inhabit. Maybe it's been remodeled?

Bonnie grinned. No matter! She can just find out! Maybe she can get herself fixed!

_"A-And my f-f-f-friends too...",_ she found herself saying as she looked upon her inactive pals.

She found it rather difficult at first, but she soon stood up on her own two feet and slowly made her way toward the door. She wasn't used to walking on her own like this. Before, there was simply a program for that! Now, she found herself having to manually move and rotate her joints. She cringed a little as her legs made various creaking sounds as they moved, a result from their years of disuse.

_"R-Right foot, l-left foot, right f-f-f-foot, l-left foot..."_

The one-armed robot soon approached the door. It took a bit of trial and error, but she soon managed to open it and take her first step outside the room and into a long hallway. She looked in awe at the clean, white walls and the black-on-white tiled floor. Everything looked so fresh, so clean!

And then there was her, all tattered and dirty...

After that feeling of self-consciousness subsided, Bonnie took a few more steps into this brand new world, looking around. She peeked into the bathrooms for a moment, confused by the signs next to each door. One looked vaguely like a person, while the other was a person combined with a...

Triangle?

Weird.

_ "H-Hellooo?",_ she soon called out. _"A-Anyone in heee—e-e-ere?!"_

Bonnie awkwardly wiggled her fingers as she waited for a response. She frowned a little as, like in the Parts room, she got _nothing._

However, Bonnie did note something about her voice – and it was _interesting,_ to say the least. She honestly wasn't sure what opinion she had about it. Naturally, it sounded feminine, but it was also very... _choppy. _It stuttered and skipped a bit whenever she said anything, and there was an odd layer of static over it.

But, under the glitching and that gravely layer, that was a distinct southern _drawl_ to it.

_ Again, weird._

Bonnie flinched as, suddenly, a warning flashed somewhere in her head.

**WARNING. Internal temperature is rising to unsafe levels.**

Bonnie shuddered. What did _that_ mean? She put her hand to her chest as she began to feel really _hot_ inside. She didn't like this feeling. What was she supposed to do? In something like a delayed instinct, she suddenly breathed in, then out. Then in again, then out. She did this until she felt cool again, then sighed. That wasn't fun. What _was_ that, anyway?

Furthermore, what was this _weird_ thing she felt in her mo-

Egh.

She frowned. Just another thing to keep in mind, she supposed.

As Bonnie set course for the main room, she saw various flashing lights coming from beyond the front door. Timidly, she approached the double glass doors and looked outside. She oooh'd as saw the dark silhouettes of buildings both far and near, lit up by periodically flickering lights. It all seemed really pretty to her. She unconsciously put her hand to the door, lightly pushing on it. She almost wanted to go out there...

_** BAM!**_

Bonnie screamed and backed away from the door as a loud noise emanated from outside. She fell onto her back, continuing to look outside in horror as the lights flashed even brighter than before.

_"Wh-Wha-Wha-a-aa-a-at wa-a-as that?!",_ she asked to nobody in particular, almost losing her voice in her own fear. She found no chance to try and find out as a different sort of light soon appeared. There were two pale yellow lights outside, shining consistently unlike the lightning from before. Bonnie stood up and continued to back away as the pair of lights seemed to approach the front door. She stopped on the far side of the room as they stopped moving, then disappeared. Bonnie was almost curious as to what they were, but decided that she didn't want to find out. As she turned and ran away, she could make out the sound of chains jingling, then the door opening.

* * *

When she was sure she was safe from the "Scary Lights", as she decided to call them, Bonnie sighed. This was all so, _so_ confusing to her. She wasn't any closer to finding out what was going on than when she first started! This was hopeless!

_**Thunk!**_

Bonnie involuntarily kicked a wall near her as she felt another emotion. Anger. She felt so hot inside, so agitated that she couldn't accomplish what she wanted. All this time, she's felt so scared and confused! She wanted to act out against it! She wanted-

_"Hey, Fritz, did'ja hear something?"_

Bonnie froze as she heard a voice. This time, she was sure this wasn't her's. It sounded a lot deeper! Bonnie stood and waited, hoping to hear it again as she completely forgot her own anger.

_"No, not really,"_ came another voice._ "It was pro'lly the thunder again, Mack. Look, this place just got struck by lightning. Let's forget about the noises for now, alright? I'll check to see if the lighting still works. You go see if the robots're alright."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, fine...",_ the first voice, 'Mack', replied. Bonnie instinctively dove into an adjacent hallway, the one leading to the Security Office, as she heard the sound of wet boots hitting the floor. She watched as a man, at least a foot shorter than her, walked by in the other hall. After a few seconds, she watched and listened as he ran back up the hall, much quicker than before.

_"U-Uh, Fritz?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "The robots look fine, but, uh... Y'know the one that was plugged in? The rabbit?"_

_ "Yeahhh?..."_

_ "It's gone."_

Bonnie pulled down one of her ears and worriedly stroked it as she heard the two men's voices raise to something near a full-on panic.

_"Wh-What do you mean 'it's gone'?!"_

_ "I-I mean __**it's gone!**_**"**

_"I-It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away, could it?! I mean, is that even- __**possible?"**_

_"I-I guess! It __**was**__ plugged in after all and-"_

_ "Okay, okay look," _one of the voices,_ '_Fritz' said, trying to calm himself and his colleague down. _"We gotta find this thing and shut it down, fast. Who knows what it's doing, __**can**__ do, or will __**try**__ to do? Not to mention it's taller than us. ...Also, the lights don't work, so we should probably stick together, alright?"_

Bonnie gulped as, after a another small exchange of words, she heard the two men begin to walk. Th-That didn't sound good, _at all._ They wanted her shut down, _deactivated!_ _She_ didn't want that! She wanted to stay on! She wanted to find out what was going on, what she was feeling, _how_ she was feeling! Bonnie frantically looked around, feeling the whole _'Fear'_ thing set in again as the sound of the men's boots neared her. She quickly dipped into one of the party rooms and huddled in a corner.

She was nice, right? She was a kind, cuddly purple rabbit who didn't harm anyone! She didn't deserve this!

Bonnie frowned as she looked down at herself. Well, maybe not _that_ cuddly.

Bonnie discarded her thoughts as she once again heard the clatter of the boots. She saw a fine yellow beam, much like the ones from before, waving around. She heard some low _hrmmm'_ing, before the clattering sounded again as the two men walked away.

Bonnie sighed. She was safe.

"F-For now," she had to remember.

The rabbit stood up and slowly, _cautiously_ snuck out of the room she was in. She flinched every time her exposed metal foot clanked as it hit the ground. She felt as though, one of these times, it was going to get her caught! She gritted her teeth, regularly watching her back as she saw the two men scouring the security office.

_Please don't turn around... Please don't turn around..._, she thought.

Bonnie leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths after she rounded the corner and the two men disappeared from sight. Bonnie didn't like this. She felt _hunted._ She hated feeling hunted! Hoping to gain some more distance between her and her pursuers, she made a beeline for the main room once again. She took a moment to stop near the empty stage and look up at it, head tilted over slightly. That warm and fuzzy feeling returned as she found herself smiling a little, fondly remembering when she used to stand onstage. She sighed. Those were good times.

Bonnie jumped a little, turning around as she heard the boots once again. Welp – Time to go!

* * *

Bonnie had to admit one thing as she rushed into the Prize Corner. Despite waking up in an unfamiliar place, being host to a wide assortment of new feelings, being partially dismantled, and being _hunted,_ she was getting an odd sort of... enjoyment out of all of this. She had free will - she could say and do whatever she wanted! And despite how weird it felt at first, she felt...

_Alive..._

Bonnie scanned the prize counter, lightly gasping as she saw something small... Something cute, cuddly, and _purple._

Plushies! Of _her!_

Bonnie grinned as she neared the counter and grabbed one of the plush toys, getting a closer look at it. She couldn't help but give it a nice, tight hug. It was so _cute!_ Upon further inspection, Bonnie noticed that there were more plushies – modeled after her friends! Grinning, she grabbed one of each and stuck them into the holes in her torso. Bonnie could almost _feel_ her heart melting as she looked down at her new companions. She lightly giggled, almost completely forgetting the situation at hand.

Her gaze then drifted to the right a bit as something caught her eye. It was a large box – sort'of like a present. Was that always there? She wasn't sure. Surely, she'd've noticed a huge present box before looking at the plushies...

Bonnie slowly approached the box, almost feeling as if something was going to pop out of it at any moment. She put her hand to the lid and slooowly opened it...

And even with her nightvision, she couldn't see the bottom of it.

Bonnie gasped as lightning suddenly flashed, partially illuminating the Prize Corner for a few moments. A shadow splayed itself across the wall for those few short seconds. It was a small, thin thing. Bonnie slowly lowered the lid and turned around. There, in the doorway, was a short individual in a grey outfit. It was one of _them._

Bonnie and the man stood there for a few moments, staring at each other. Then, the man screamed and bolted away, flailing his arms about.

_"Fritz! Fritz!", _she could hear him scream. _"Fritz, I found iiiit!"_

Bonnie gulped. Ohh, this was _bad._ She slowly backed up, keeping her eyes trained on the doorway as she heard that oh-so-dreadful clattering and stomping of boots. She reversed as far as she could until she bumped into that oversized box. Bonnie was scared. Even more so than before! She felt absolutely helpless! As she looked at the box, she wondered – Could she hide in there?

She sighed. No, she'd never fit!

Then what, _what_ could she do? Maybe she could...

_ Fight back!_

Yeah! That could work!

Bonnie shielded her eyes as a blinding light suddenly filled the room. Then, she head those two voices again...

_"Holy crap, Mack, look at that thing!"_

_ "I know, right? Wh-What's it doing? Why're there toys sticking out of its body like that?"_

_ "I-I don't know, but... Let's just take care o' this. This thing's giving me the creeps."_

Bonnie listened as she heard the two slowly step towards her. She waited until the right time, then...

_"N-Now!"_, she exclaimed to herself aloud, throwing the men off-guard.

_"Wha- Ahh!",_ the two men shouted as they were suddenly hit with a barrage of plushies. Bonnie grabbed a handful of the toys off the shelves and hurled them at the pair, shouting.

_"Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!"_, she shouted, watching in amazement as, although the plushies bounced harmlessly off the two men, they ducked and cowered in fear.

Yes! Fly, my pretties!

Soon, however, Bonnie's luck would run out as soon as her supply of ammo was depleted. She watched as Fritz and Mack slowly recovered from the bombardment, staring wide-eyed at the rabbit. They were _completely_ caught off-guard – They weren't sure what to think about this. This... Wasn't supposed to happen.

_"Fritz?..."_

_ "Yeah, Mack?"_

_ "That thing's... not programmed to do that, is it?"_

_ "...Nnnnope."_

_ "Well? What do we do?",_ Bonnie heard Mack ask, watching as Fritz put his hand in his pocket.

_"We're gonna take care of it."_

Bonnie watched as Fritz retrieved some sort of device from his pocket. One end of it glowed a light shade of blue. She only had time to shout before the small blue mass was pushed into one of her holes, connecting with one of her exposed beams.

Out of all she felt tonight, this feeling was her least favorite. This wasn't happy, sad, scary, or angering. This was _painful._

And then, she felt nothing.

* * *

_**Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, Present Day, 1997**_

"Bonnie? _Bonnie?_ _Bonnie!"_

Bonnie lightly gasped as she came to, looking about to see what – or who – had woken her up. She looked down slightly to see a rather bashful looking Chica fiddling with her bib.

"O-Oh, hey there, Chica," the rabbit greeted from her place onstage. "Somethin' the matter?"

"No, not really, but... A-Are you feeling alright? You were kinda staring at nothing for... P-Probably an hour!", the stout chicken said, fiddling with her bib. Bonnie fidgeted for a moment. Was it really that long?

"A-Ah, don't worry 'bout it none, Cheeks," the rabbit finally replied. Her gaze darted to the side as she noticed some flashing lights outside. Chica followed her gaze, before looking back at the rabbit.

"Don't worry about the rain," Chica said. "Freddy said it's not gonna be that bad tonight!" Bonnie sighed.

"Well, that's a relief..." Chica nodded in agreement.

"And how's Captain Crusty doin'?", she asked. Chica blinked, before cocking her head to the side.

"I mean Foxy, Chica."

"O-Oh! He's sitting in his Cove as usual. Why d'you call him that anyway?", Chica inquired. Bonnie snickered.

"Because it gets on his nerves."

The two animatrons shared a chuckle, then they both sighed...

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Cheeks?"

"I think Mikey's getting hungry. Wanna help me cook some pizza for him?", Chica asked with a smile. Bonnie couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure thing!", she replied.

Chica waited for Bonnie to hop offstage, then began to lead her towards the kitchen. As she walked, Bonnie couldn't help but look out the front doors and windows of the restaurant – at the dreary weather outside.

She really wished it'd stop raining.

**A/N: Wow.**

**I had this, and my design for Bonnie sitting around for quite a while now. Like, a week. And lemme tells ya...**

**This was... a _lot_ longer than I thought it was going to be (11 pages in OpenOffice!). I guess you could think of this as an exercise to get me back into the groove of writing after this 2-3 week long absence, _and_ a bit of something from the FNAF 1 bots' perspective! It's a two-for-one deal for the sweet, low price of _nothing!_**

**But, really. Expect more ANA stuff soon, I s'pose! And I promise they'll be a _lot_ lighter-hearted than this one turned out to be! _Seriously like I think I lost myself a few pages in._**

** Anyway... Until Next Time!**

_**Yeah, I should run a store.**_

_** A fanfiction store.**_


	8. Old Gold

_**Old Gold**_

* * *

It was a dreary Fall night at Bill G. Brando's Amusement Park of Wonders. The wind blew at a steady rate, whispering and whipping amongst the Park's deactivated machinery. Lightning streaked up above, followed by the loud bellowing of thunder.

Amidst it all was a rather run-down building. Its aesthetics were rather out of place compared to the whimsical, pastel-colored structures that made up the rest of the park. It was grimy and had a green hue to it. Just above the front door was a run-down, green flourescent sign.

**FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT**

At a time where most people would mosey on home after a long day's work, a certain man's work was only just beginning.

* * *

The guard sighed as he sat down in his chair, coughing a little as the old thing produced some dust as the upholstery was pressed against. As if on cue the phone next to him began ringing, the loud sound giving way to a rather loud laugh.

"Ahaha, oh man – You getting used to that room of yours there, man?", the voice on the phone asked. "Sure hope you are! You know how much money we spent on that chair of yours? Five dollars!", the voice exclaimed. Again, the guard groaned as the voice broke into another laugh. He'd know that laugh anywhere.

"_Oh, for fu-..._ For Christ's sake, Dave," the guard said. "I told you this before. You aren't a comedian. _Cut it ou-"_

"Oh and just so you know, dude," the voice suddenly began, "I recorded this message, like, hours ago. So whatever you're saying – can't hear it. Alright?" The guard looked away slightly, feeling just a bit embarrassed that he was talking to a _phone._

"Alright, so – You should already know what you're getting into with this, right dude? You're in Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction that the higher-ups've been working on for damn near five months now. We converted this place from an old building we had on the property. Kinda fits the bill, huh? What with how this is supposed to be an abandoned pizzeria? Heheh. Yeah." The guard crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the floor as he listened. This was going to go on for a while, wasn't it?

"So uh, all you really have to do is sit in here for a few hours, keep the electronics working, stuff like that. There's a control panel on your left where you can do just that. You can mess with the audio, ventilation, all that stuff. Speaking of that, you'll... _probably_ end up having your face glued to that thing all night," the voice said.

"Like I said before," it continued, "This building's _old._ Like, _really_ old. This thing's probably older than the _pyramids_ or something, and it's got the wiring to go with it. So don't be surprised if the lights start flickering or something," the phoned-in voice explained. The guard glanced at the phone. He wasn't sure if he was told that when he signed up for this…

"So yeah,", the voice said happily. "That's pretty much it! Though - Uh, one last thing," it continued, "We got a rabbit in the back. Like, a robot, right? Apparently it's an animatronic that was in some _really_ old restaurant that closed about, uh... thirty years ago - give or take. 'S more or less the restaurant this place is _loosely_ based on. We're callin' it Springtrap for now, 'least until we figure out a better name for it. Y'know, something more scary. Speakin' of scary, you might wanna know this - Apparently, that robot uses something called a 'springlock suit'. Like - Whenever the animatronic was put out of action for one reason or another, they'd pull back all the prongs or whatever that held the metal frame in, lock 'em that way, get that frame outta the suit and just put a person in it. Cool, right?"

"Though… Apparently, the locks failed once. And, uh, someone died. So... Not cool," the voice awkwardly finished his little story.

"S-So anyway, we haven't figured out how to turn it on yet though. The robot, I mean. So, don't worry about it walking around or anything. Besides, it's thirty years old. What could it do to ya'? Anyway, gotta go," the voice finished, "Talk to you later!" Finally, the phone made a clicking sound, signalling the end of the message.

The guard wasn't sure how to feel about this. Though he wasn't sure why Dave decided to go and tell it to him, he had to admit that that story kinda gave him the creeps. What with being inside this dirty, dark building and all…

He jumped as the thunder cracked outside, only proving his point further.

_Well... There's money involved,_ he supposed as he pulled his security tablet towards him. Money for just sitting around; that wasn't _too _bad of a deal, right. He shielded his eyes as the camera feed was displayed. Honestly, it was more static and white noise than anything else. As his eyes got used to the bright, grey, shifting mass of lines before him, he studied the _other,_ more uniform mass of lines in the corner of the screen. There was a map, as well as something that said "Play Audio". Guardman found himself curious.

"Audio, huh?", he quietly asked himself. He pressed the button, jumping a little as a child's laughter echoed through the halls of the establishment. Guardguy looked around.

Seriously? _That_ was the audio?

He frowned. That _sucked._ Was that supposed to be scary? Like, _oooh, spooky, a kid laughing..._ Good grief. He pressed the button again, hoping that a different sound would emit from whatever speakers were mounted in this place.

"_Hello?"_

Guardman blinked. Well, that was a _little_ creepier. Not by much, though. He wondered what other sounds there were. He continued to press the audio button, listening to whatever sounds were emitted. Unfortunately, there wasn't that wide a range of noises for Guardman to listen to.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ahaha!"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ahaha!"_

"_Hello?"_

"_A- A-A-A-A- __**brrzzzttt...**_"

Guardman looked around as a blast of static emanated from the speakers, before all sound suddenly cut out. The guard looked up and around at the room he was in. He was confused for just a moment before he remembered what Dave had said earlier...

Ugh. This place _sucked._

* * *

The next few minutes consisted of staring at a mostly dark screen. The guard watched as the maintenance panel gave the same message over and over.

**Audio Devices: Rebooting...**

For the umpteenth time that night, the guard _groaned._ How long could it possibly take for this stupid thing to reboot itself? Does _nothing_ work in this place?

The guard's expression brightened a little as, finally, the audio had rebooted. Finally. I mean, that'd give him something to play with while he sits around in here, right?

...Until it breaks again, that is.

Quickly, the guard put the panel away. Money or not, this was a pretty crummy job he had to do. He didn't even bring any magazines, or handheld games, or _anything _to entertain himself! He's gonna have a _lot _of things to say to Dave once this is over...

And now, _now_ there's _this_ thing! This big, hulking thing that's just _standing_ there, just outside the office, beyond that window there! Like really, who does _he _think he is, huh? Doesn't he know that this poor guard here has _enough_ to deal wi-

Wait – _What._

_What's this now?_

The guard blinked, rubbed his eyes, then stared at the large window ahead of him. He grew nervous as he saw that something was staring right back. Its eyes shone with a rather ghostly light as it looked into the room. The guard gulped. This was... _probably_ the animatronic Dave mentioned earlier.

Th-Though, didn't he also say that that thing wasn't supposed to be turned on? _Ugh..._

_Dave..._

"U-Uh, hello?", the guard called out, relying on a vain hope that perhaps the robot understood him. However, it didn't respond.

Of course.

The guard held his gaze for a few more moments, before rubbing his forehead. Well, this didn't seem good. At least the robot wasn't trying to come after him or anything. It was just standing there.

...Staring at him.

"H-Hey, you're... Springtrap, right? S-So, uh, you been here long?", The guard casually asked, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the armrest in his best efforts to keep himself calm. Springtrap responded by placing a hand on the window. The guard shuddered as he heard the window being pressed against.

"...Y-Yeah, I get it," the guard continued. "You're a veteran, right? Been here for years, pro'lly rustin' away or somethin'. Then I just _had _to wake you up, right? Yeah, uh – Sorry 'bout that. I-I mean, I'm a rookie 'n all. Just signed up, y'know."

"H-Hey, uh, y'know what? I promise I'll stop," he said as his gaze slowly drifted to the left, watching as the animatronic made its way past the window. "In fact, I'll stop right now. See? Already put the tablet down- _No, no, no, no-...",_ he trailed off, making a move to get out of his seat.

"...Aaand now it's in the doorway," the guard observed, sinking back into his chair. He looked to his left, noting that now, the robot that _was _menacingly stalking him from beyond the window was _now_ standing in the doorway, continuing its routine of staring directly at the guard. Its eyes shimmered and shifted, reminiscent to the static displayed on the tablet.

And good grief, that thing was pretty tall too.

The guard wasn't that good at judging how tall things were in relation to himself, but he was certain that that thing was at least a foot taller than him – probably more than that.

It also didn't look so hot. In fact, it looked like it'd been through a tornado. Its costume was a muted, greenish shade of yellow and riddled with holes. The ends of its arms and legs were exposed, revealing the metal frame underneath. The same could be said for one of its ears...

"S-Say... mind moving a little?", the guard shakily asked. "I'm not really that comfortable with you... blocking the way like that." To his surprise, Springtrap acknowledged his request – and it moved!

...Towards him.

"U-Uh, hey, not that way!", the guard said. "T-Try the opposite direction, will you?", he asked. However, Springtrap had something else in mind.

The guard yelped as the rabbit lunged towards him, bringing a hand down on top of the guard. Luckily, he dove out of his chair and out of the way, landing in an awkward way on the floor as he heard the sound of the chair ripping. He watched as Springtrap pulled its fingers out of the upholstery, pulling some of the chair's stuffing along with it. As the robot looked towards him, the guard noticed a few sharp pieces of metal just above its fingers.

Oh, of course. It has claws.

Great.

The guard scrambled to his feet and stared at the metal creature in fear. Springtrap's gaze followed him wherever he went as it absentmindedly wiggled its fingers, removing the stuffing that was stuck to them. The guard wasted no time in doing what any sane person would do. Getting up and running out of the office, screaming.

* * *

About a minute of running later, the guard panted as he rested his back against a wall. Normally he'd shudder a little at how grimy it was, but...

Darn, he was _lost._

Who planned this building? Who _built_ it? This place was like a maze!

...Then again, it was supposed to be a horror attraction.

And what great horror attraction it was! Yeah, _real_ realistic, what with there being a _killer robot of killing that wants to kill him dead!_ Just _fan-killing-tastic!_

The guard sighed. Man, he _needed_ to get out of here. And strangle Dave, but mostly get out of here.

Only problem was, he needed to figure out how to do that.

He remembered making a right, then going straight, then straight again, then a left, then another left, then a right, then a left, then... No wait, that isn't right...

It was left!

...Wait.

Before the guard could ponder any more as to where exactly he went, he noticed something only a few feet away. It was a soft, blue light that was shining from around the corner. Curious, the guard slowly approached the corner. Just as he was about to round it, something big, sharp, and yellow jumped around the corner. The guard was scared off his feet, falling to the ground with a thump and a grunt. Springtrap towered above him with a wide, toothy grin on its face. Though they were rather hazy, its blue eyes seemed to look down at the guard with a hint of malice...

"Hahahaha! Wow! You're not too good at this, are ya'?", it asked, only serving to scare the guard even more. "I was listening to you mumble to yourself there for a whole 56.72 seconds!"

The guard screamed, sliding himself back. Great, the robot can count! Noted! Now, how's he gonna get outta _this_ one?! It didn't take him long before he noticed a bright red sign above him. He heard an angel's choir in his head as he read what it said.

**EXIT**

Exit! Great! The guard looked to his left, seeing a door. It led to a rather dark room, which made the guard have his doubts, buuuut...

He looked back at Springtrap to see the terrible automaton reaching down to grab him.

Welp! Exit it is!

Quickly, the guard got up and made a dash for the exit. He stumbled a little as the ground made a sudden incline, but he didn't think much of it as he heard some heavy metallic footsteps behind him. He ran as quickly as he could until he hit a door. He then pulled it open and dashed outside!

He ran a few feet, before stopping and taking a moment to look around. He had to admit that the ground looked a bit... different from when he first entered the building. It looked more... concrete. Not to mention, there was an A/C unit or two a few feet away from him. In fact, this looked more like the top of the building_hewasontheroofwasn'the._

"A-Are you kidding me?!", the guard asked loudly. "I'm on the _roof?!"_ Ohh, now he's done it! He can't get outta this! He's trapped himself! He looked back as he heard Springtrap continuing to climb the stairs. Heading deeper and deeper into panic territory, he grabbed the doorknob and held it shut. The guard yelped as he was pulled forward as Springtrap tried to open the door. He quickly recovered, pulling the door shut again.

"_Open up!",_ something screeched from beyond the door, sending a few shivers down the guard's spine. Being chased by a robot was one thing, but one that could actually _talk to him?_ That was a bit over the line… It almost felt _personal..._

The two continued this dangerous game of Tug-of-War for a while until the guard heard something snap, followed by another screech. He looked down to see that the door was no longer being contested. He could move it freely. Then, he cringed as he heard a thud, then a thump, then another thump. Soon, a cacophony of sounds erupted from the stairwell as something tumbled down the steps.

As the noise subsided, the guard slowly opened the door. What _happened? _He smiled wryly, noticing that the knob on one side had been ripped from its socket.

Heh. For once, lack of maintenance saved him.

Then, he looked down the stairs. The already-rusted steps were bent and battered. Springtrap must've tumbled all the way down...

Man, that had to hurt.

Against his better judgement, the guard slowly walked down. He had to get outta here somehow, and jumping off the roof didn't seem like a good idea. As he walked, he had to wonder – What _was _that thing? A-And why could it _talk to him?_ Dave was always the master of finding weird stuff, but... geez...

He gasped as he reached the bottom of the first flight, noticing something that almost made him run back up. There were two blue lights – the robot's eyes. Their color seemed a bit darker and faded. They continued to shimmer as they looked on, but they weren't focused at him. Instead, they stared off at nothing in particular.

The guard also noticed that they actually positioned below him. He hmphed. It was probably sitting down. He didn't know for sure, since the stairwell was dark. The only thing he could really see were the thing's eyes!

He then kicked an invisible part of the robot – probably its leg. Then, he put a foot to what he assumed was its face.

"Stupid thing...", he muttered. It had _some_ nerve coming after this guy! 'Cause this guy, he doesn't mess around! Ha-ha!

And then, like a vacuum, all of the guard's bravado was sucked right out of him as Springtrap's eyes brightened again. They slowly focused on him as they returned to their original color. The guard stepped back after he felt the thing move under his foot.

"O-Oh crap!", he shouted as he turned around and ran back up the steps. "_Ohhhh, nononononono!"_

As he reached the top, he looked back. He yelped as he saw those two blue lights rushing towards him. He shut the door, almost letting go as he felt something slam into it. He heard some loud banging and scratching as something hit the door repeatedly. ...And scratched it. He gulped. Now he's made it angry...

Soon, however, the banging and scratching subsided. The guard blinked. Was... Was it gone? Just as he thought about opening the door and checking, a quiet voice came from the other side.

"_Could you let me in?"_

The guard was flabbergasted. _Let it in?_ Was it crazy?! How was it supposed to think that he'd just _let it in_ after all that's happened?

"Wh-What?", he asked. It was all that could come to mind for the moment.

"_Please?",_ he heard it ask. The guard hesitated for a moment, before responding.

"_No!",_ he shouted. It took a few seconds, but soon the robot asked in a rather pouty voice,

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know...", he began, "Maybe it's because you've been trying to _kill me?!_ You freaky, demonic-... _freak!"_, he exclaimed.

"I'm not- _Hey!_... I-I'm not a freak!", it exclaimed. The guard rolled his eyes. That was _easily_ the freakiest thing he's ever seen.

"Will... you let me in if I promise not to hurt you?", it asked. The guard grumbled. Why couldn't it promise to _leave him alone?_ His gaze drifted to the side as he noticed something lying next to him - a wooden board. Maybe he could... _Yeah..._

"Alright. You can come in, but only when I say so. Okay?", he asked, letting go of the doorknob and picking up the board. He positioned himself next to the door, holding the board over his head.

"Alright, come on in!"

Slowly, the door crept open. Its rusted hinges creaked... The guard adjusted his grip on the board as he heard some slow, heavy footsteps coupled with the sound of the robot's legs.

**...**_**Pshh... Vrrrt, pshh... Vrrrt, pshh...**_

Soon, a dark yellow and metallic grey leg emerged from the darkness, immediately followed by another. Springtrap emerged from the stairwell, placing its paws on each side of the doorway so's to help itself along. The guard's heart jumped as he saw the thing this close to him, but he had to act.

So, he did.

The guard let out a war cry as he brought the board down onto Springtrap's head. The robot froze as its head was struck. The guard grinned! It worked!

...Then, his grin faded as Springtrap slowly let go of each side of the door frame. He trembled as its head turned under the board. Soon, the hulking robot was looking directly at the guard. Its expression was blank and its ghastly blue eyes seemed to stare holes through the man.

The guard dropped the board, putting his shaking hands up.

"O-Oh God... p-please don't hurt me, I... I-I just- J-Just let me go, alright?!", the guard pleaded. "I-I don't know why you wanna kill me, but- _D-Don't_! I promise I won't tell anyone about this!", he shouted, stepping back. He watched as Springtrap slowly blinked. Then, it flinched, its eyes widening.

"...Owww! Oww, ow, ow, _ow!",_ the robot exclaimed, putting its paws to its head and closing its eyes. "That hurt _so much!", _it squeaked, "_Why did you do thaaaat?!"_, it whined as it lowered its ears. The guard blinked, watching as Springtrap rubbed its head, grimacing and fussing all the while.

"U-Uhh...", the guard stammered, now at a loss for words.

"Y-You hurt me! I said I wasn't gonna hurt you, then you went and hurt _me!",_ the bunny exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the guard. It seemed rather hurt...

"W-Well, what was I supposed to do?!", the guard snapped, trying to regain control of the situation. "You chased me all around this place, tried to kill me, then chased me _up here!_ For all I knew, you were gonna trick me by _pretending_ that you weren't gonna kill me, before ripping me to shreds the second you went through that door!", he exclaimed, pointing at the doorway. It seemed logical enough. Though, Springtrap would disagree.

"_Wha- _N-... N-No! I meant it when I made that promise! I-I never wanted to hurt you!", Springtrap said with a grimace, continuing to hold its head. "Why would you think that?"

"Why would I- _Why would I think that?!",_ the guard loudly repeated. "Why do you think?! You tried to scratch me, you chased me around, and- look at you!", he exclaimed, pointing at the bot. "If there's one thing you look like, it's something that won't hesitate to tear me limb from limb!"

"Scratch you? Why would I try to do _that?_", Springtrap retorted as it lowered its paws, "It's not like I have claws or anyth-...", it trailed off as it looked at its hands.

Its very, _very_ sharp, clawed paws.

"_Ohhh, I have claws..."_

"You... Didn't realize you had claws," the guard said blankly. "You're joking, right?" Springtrap shook its head.

"N-No, this... This is _new! _When did I get these?", it asked, studying its new sharp pokey-scratchy-things. "Heh, they're kinda cool!", Springtrap said, before scratching the air in front of the guard.

"_Swish! Swish! Swish!", _it exclaimed, causing the guard to jump with each motion.

"H-Hey, cut it out!", he exclaimed. "Forget about that for now! Instead, let's talk about _you._ What were you doing? You stood outside my office, looking all creepy and menacing, then you wandered right on in and tried to kill me. And don't tell me that you weren't, because you _were,"_ he said. Springtrap looked surprised by the question...

"W-Well... I-I remember waking up in some weird dark room 'cause of some noise. Like… I heard some kid laughing 'n calling out for someone! Instantly, I wondered if some poor child was _l-l-lost_ or something. And since it was my _duty_ to ensure the safety of the children, I went 'n followed the voice," Springtrap explained.

"A-And that was when I found you!", it continued. "I saw you sitting in there, and I was wondering _'what the heck is that?'_ F-For some reason, I didn't really recognize what you were. A-And then I heard you talking, so I tried to come in for a closer look! A-And then I was thinking, _'Is that a human?'_, but then I thought, _'Wait, there's no way...',_ and then I was like _'I dunno, my eyes don't lie!',_ and then _'Nah... That ain't like no person I've ever seen, girlfriend!'_, and-"

"Wh-Whoa, wait-", the guard cut in, "You're a girl?"

"No, I'm a robot!", Springtrap quickly replied.

"Anyway," it continued as the guard tried to retort, "I realized that – _yes! _You _are_ a human! And then I realized that you'd be _perfect!"_, it said, its grin returning as it suddenly remembered something.

"Perfect for... what?", the guard asked.

"For getting suited up!", Springtrap exclaimed. The guard moved back a little.

"_Suited up?",_ he asked. Springtrap nodded.

"Yes! That's why I was chasing you! I couldn't find Freddy _anywhere,_ and I _knew_ you were just the perfect height and width for being put into one of the suits we have!", it said, its grin widening as it leaned closer to the guard. The guard gulped, his nervousness quickly returning. This was getting pretty creepy...

Plus, who's Freddy?

"N-No, that's... That's probably a bad idea," the guard said.

"How so?", it asked. "Those springlock suits're pretty safe! I should know – Mine's one of 'em!", it tried to reassure the guard. However, he had just the slightest feeling that Springtrap was wrong. Like, _dead wrong._

"Say, you've heard o' Freddy, right?", Springtrap asked. Not thinking, the guard shook his head.

"Ohhhh!... Well that'll explain why you look so nervous!", Springtrap said. "Freddy's a great bear! His full name's Fredbear, but Freddy kinda rolls off the tongue better, don't'cha think? Anyway, he's the butter to my bread! The bestest pal I ever had! He's the main singer in this band he 'n I have, 'n I'm the backup! _And,_ I can pull a pretty mean guitar riff too, if I do say so myself...", it said.

Then, adding to the guard's nervousness, it started coughing. It shook its head, before opening its mouth. The bunny reached in and, after a bit of pulling, retrieved a loose wire.

"...Ew, wire," the bunny said. Springtrap and the guard looked at each other for a moment, before the former simply tossed the wire away.

"S-So… You're _not _gonna kill me?", the guard asked.

"Nope!", Springtrap replied.

"Or scratch me to pieces?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Orrr rip me limb from limb?"

"Honest to goodness, I will _not!"_, Springtrap proudly said.

"_Orrr poke out my-"_

"Okay, stop! Stop!", Springtrap exclaimed, putting its hands to the bases of its ears. "You're getting too descriptive!"

"Okay, okay!... Sorry. Just making sure," the guard said.

"H-Heh, well… Speakin' of Freddy, I wasn't able to find him when I woke up earlier," Springtrap continued, "I found his suit, but not- Y'know, _him! _He's probably out for maintenance, right? Though he seemed fine when I last remember... And I remember it like yesterday! Mostly because it was. December 31st, 1983!", it finally finished, declaring the date with a proud tone. The guard's face shifted to that of uncertainty...

"U-Um... Springtrap?", the guard began. "I don't think-"

"_Springtrap?",_ Springtrap repeated with a surprised tone. "That's not my name. It's Bonnie! ...Or, Spring Bonnie," it said, "They didn't... change my name, did they?"

"But Dave said-... Okay, never mind," the guard said, giving up.

"Who's Dave? ...And what's that smell?", Spring Bonnie asked, smelling the air. It grabbed the guard's shoulder and arm, leaning towards him and smelling him – an action that kinda-sorta-very-much freaked the guard out.

"_Did you forget to use deodorant?"_

"S-Stop that! Let go o' me!", the guard exclaimed, swatting the bunny away. "And, I don't think any kind o' deodorant would'a kept me from smelling considering what I've been through!", he said, making sure not to forget the horrifying experience he had endured. He paused for a moment, watching as the rabbit frowned a little. Well darn. Now he felt bad.

"...Plus, I think most of that's coming from you," the guard then said. "How old're you anyway?"

"Um... About a year, I think!" Spring Bonnie replied. The guard looked away, rubbing the back of his head. He knew it was a bit more than that...

"A-Are you sure?", he asked. "You... wanna add thirty years to that?" He asked, hoping the rabbit would take the hint. Spring Bonnie gasped!

"Th-Thirty years?! I'm thirty?!", Spring Bonnie asked, putting its hands to its cheeks. "I-I'm old enough to have kids! _I can't have kids!",_ it exclaimed, almost clawing itself in its own fear.

"Of course you can't have kids! You're a robot, Springtrap!", the guard snapped.

"Spring _Bonnie!",_ the bot corrected.

"Whatever! That's not the point. Look, I don't know what happened exactly, but... You're gonna have to take a seat for this," he said. He blinked as Bonnie plopped down on the ground, ready for story-time. It looked up at the guard, who cleared his throat.

"So basically...", he began. He explained everything he knew up to this point in relation to Bonnie. He explained how Fredbear's Family Diner had closed, how a few other restaurants in the franchise had opened and closed in those thirty years, before explaining what this place was in particular.

"And this place is meant to cash in on some of the... stories 'n stuff surrounding those restaurants. That's probably why you have those claws too. So you could look scarier," the guard said. Bonnie looked down. It seeming to process what the guard had told it. It looked at its exposed hands and feet, and its claws.

"Well if what you said's true, then...", it began.

"_If?_ It _is_ true!", the guard protested.

"_If what you said's truuue...",_ Spring Bonnie verbally bulldozed over the guard, "Then that'd explain all o' this biz...", it said, sticking a finger through one of the holes in its suit. "A-And what happened to Freddy?", the robot then asked, using its hands to compare the lengths of each of its ears. As it frowned, realizing that one of them was shorter, the guard shrugged.

"I dunno, to be honest," he said. "I-I mean, he's probably not _far,"_ he continued, "Maybe he's just in a warehouse somewhere."

"Y-You really think so?", Spring Bonnie asked, its mood brightening. The guard nodded.

"Yeah, I mean... _You're_ here, right? Who's to say your pal isn't somewhere near here?", he asked. He patted Bonnie's head. While Bonnie smiled, the guard almost instantly regretted doing it. As he looked at his now-grimy hand and rubbed it against his pants, Spring Bonnie grinned!

"That makes me feel _so _much _better!_ Thank you, Mister!", it said, standing up. The guard could only watch as he was picked up. His nostrils flared as he was hugged, pressing his hands against Bonnie's chest. He almost gagged at the bot's smell. It already smelled funny from a distance, but now... _Agh._

Well, at least its body was kinda soft and fuzzy.

...The suited parts anyway.

Unfortunately, there was the fact that the rabbit's claws didn't have any suit to cover them, _and they were starting to dig into his arm._

"A-Ahh! Too sharp! Too sharp!", the guard exclaimed as he continued his attempts to push himself away.

"O-Oh, sorry!", Spring Bonnie said, putting the guard down. "Kinda forgot about these things, heheh," it chuckled a little, looking down at its claws.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay...", the guard said, looking down at his outfit. His now very dirty outfit. He looked away and held his nose, taking a moment to calm down. Geez, tonight went from 0 to 100 on the weirdness scale _real_ quick.

But hey, at least he wasn't dead.

...But, as if all of that wasn't enough, he felt a few drops of water land on his head.

"...Say, we should probably head back down," the guard said, holding out his hand to feel the rain. Spring Bonnie looked around, before smiling a wide, warm smile as it nodded.

"And y'know what?", it asked as it followed the guard to the door.

"U-Uh, what?", he replied.

"If what you said is true, you're… kinda the first friend I've had in thirty years, huh?", it asked.

"Yeah, I… I guess so," the guard replied. Could robots have friends?

"Don't _guess!",_ Bonnie teased, giving the guard a friendly jab. "It's true!"

"_Ow!",_ the guard yelped as the rabbit's claw struck his harm. Spring Bonnie gasped, covering its mouth.

"_Sorry!"_

** A/N: **_**Also, wow, a FNAF 3-based story for once? The world must be endin'.**_

**Anyway - I'm back! Again! Geez! How many times do I have to put myself on hiatus, am I right? Heheh. Aheh.**

**Buh.**

**Sorry for the extra wait. Like I said before, stuff's been happening IRLandthatthrowseverythingoutofwack.**

**Fun Fact: This was actually based on a dream I had last week! ...And another fun fact, I wasn't expecting this to be over 5k words long. I hope it was enjoyable at least!**

_**Until Next Time!**_

**_...Also, yes, Spring Bonnie's a she._**


	9. Lovestruck (Part 1)

**Wow.**

**Man, you know that thing where you want to get a story out by a certain time, but things keep happening andyoujustcan'tdoit?**

**That's what I'm feelin' right now.**

**I'm really sorry, this was meant to come out _like 2 days ago,_ but stuff kept happening, and – well, yeah. Buh.**

** But, it's here! The Valentine's Day special! I've been wanting to write this for a while - and I spent extra time on it, so I hope you like it.**

** ...A-Also, it was so long that I decided to split it into two parts. Expect the next one tomorrow!**

_**Until Next Time!**_

_** P.S. FNAF World is weeeeeiiiiird.**_

* * *

**Story 8: Lovestruck**

_**Taking place after the events of 'One Heck of A Night'...**_

* * *

It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, year 1987. It was like any other night for the most part. It was rather chilly out as the calm, late winter wind softly blew outside. It was already after 12, so the Toys were up and active. All seemed normal except for one thing...

_Love was in the air!_

While the Toys were in the main room, doing whatever it was that they usually did, Toy Foxy was in her Cove. Her nose was buried in a book she had found (read: "borrowed") from the manager's office. It was one of those "romantic novels" she had heard oh-so-much about! She wondered why she hadn't gotten into these sooner! The fox had already gone through two already in the space of a few days, and now she was on her third! And golly, it all made her heart flutter! She was always on the proverbial edge of her seat, wondering whether the two lovers would reunite at the end!

Toy Foxy giggled. Of course, they always did, but that was beside the point.

But it made her think about her friends! She wondered if she had any sort of love for any of them! Of course, Toy Freddy was quite the fashionable bear, Toy Bonnie was as cute as a button, and Toy Chica could cook a mean pizza!

But Jeremy, the night guard...

He was _special._

Yes, he was the best friend she could ever ask for! He was always an absolute joy to be around! Whenever she felt down, Jeremy would always be there! He protected the place she called home, and it was never a dull moment when he was around!

She giggled. Not to mention how _adorable_ he was...

Foxy gasped! _Of course!_ Jeremy was such a valuable friend, and she always felt so happy when he was around! She grinned. This...

This must be what _love_ felt like!

Foxy was thrown from her thoughts as she heard the light tinkling of bells, signaling that someone had entered the building. Slipping a bookmark into her book and closing it, she got up and ran to the entrance to her Cove where she got a good view of the front doors! She gasped as she saw a certain someone walk in...

It was him!

Foxy quickly withdrew back into her little room. How was she going to talk to him? She had to confess her feelings somehow, in a way that wouldn't seem... _weird_ or anything. Yes, she needed to be subtle. She couldn't just _waltz on out there_ and say "I love you, Jeremy!". That'd be silly! Unprofessional! Yes, she needed a plan...

So for now, she waited.

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he closed the door and began to lock it. He hoped he wasn't _too_ late. To say that traffic was bad out there would be an understatement, what with the pizzeria being situated near a rather decently-sized city.

Not to mention it being a holiday weekend, and the ice on the road, and-

...Well, at least he was finally here! That was the important part! He just hoped the Toys didn't get too antsy with him gone-

…

Jeremy blinked. Something wasn't right. He heard something behind him. Like... thumping. No – footsteps.

_"Jeeereemyyyyy!", _he heard someone shout, getting louder as the source of the noise drew near. Jeremy grunted as something ran into him. He stumbled a bit, barely able to keep himself from falling down.

"_H-Hey!",_ he shouted, "What's going on- Huh?", he asked, cutting his words short as he saw what hit him. It was big, blue, and had two long ears atop its head.

Bonnie.

_"Jeremyyyy!",_ the rabbit shouted as he squeezed the guard, "I was so, so, so, _so _worried! I thought you were _never_ gonna come! Then I got super nervous, and I started looking everywhere for you! I even thought about going outside, but you know the rules! Can't do that 'n all," he said dismissively, looking away slightly.

_"Anyway!",_ he began again, looking back at Jeremy, "Where've you been? Did'ja get- Huh?"

"A-Air... _Please...",_ Jeremy struggled to say, his face turning as blue as the rabbit who was hugging him.

"O-Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!", Bonnie said as he eased his grip a little, causing the guard to go limp in the bunny's paws as he gathered some much-needed O2. As he recovered from his ordeal, he heard more footsteps nearby.

_"Heeeey,_ Jeremy!", Chica exclaimed, waving as she approached the two. Freddy wasn't far behind.

"Hey there, sport! Glad you managed to join us!", Freddy happily greeted with a wide grin on his face. "What kept'cha, huh?", the bear asked, putting his paws on his hips. Jeremy bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... You know how it is, holiday traffic 'n all...", Jeremy dismissively said with a shrug. "February weather _definitely_ doesn't help," he added, "Roads're are slick as ice! ...Mostly because there _is_ ice," he said. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica started to look rather worried...

"Gee...", Freddy muttered.

"Well, at least you made it here safe 'n sound!", Chica said with a wink.

_"Yeah!",_ Bonnie said, "Now let's go have some _fun!",_ he said, turning around and marching away. Chica followed closely. Freddy was about to as well, but he noticed that the guard hadn't moved from his spot near the door.

"Well, what's the hold up? You coming?", Freddy asked, tilting his head as he took off his hat.

"Yeah, just gimme a few minutes...", Jeremy replied as he began to stretch his joints, "You know that feeling you get when you sit in one spot for a _really_ long time? Your joints feel really sore. 'S pretty uncomfortable," Jeremy explained. Freddy "ohhhh"'d...

"I think I get it...", Freddy mused, "Sometimes, when I wake up, my legs feel a tad stiff. Usually takes a minute or two before I can walk comfortably!" Jeremy blinked, stopping his stretch-session for a moment to look at the bear. The topic of feeling sounded really weird coming from an animatronic's mouth.

Then he remembered – these robots could feel 'n stuff. Weird.

"Uh... Yeah, that's it," Jeremy then said. "You guys ever thought about investing in a bed or something?", he asked. Freddy shrugged.

"Where would we put it?", he asked. Jeremy hrmm'd. He never thought about that...

"Anyway," the guard began, deciding to forgo that topic, "I should probably go see what Foxy's doing. Gotta say, was pretty surprised she wasn't with you three when I came in."

"She's pro'lly reading some o' those books she's found recently," Freddy replied. "Bunch'a fairy-tales and romance novels," he dismissively added. "Ever since she found those things, she hasn't come outta the Cove as much as she used to...", he said with a small drop in his tone. Jeremy noticed that he began to look rather worried...

"Well, maybe I can convince her to come out," Jeremy said, "It'll probably only take a second." Freddy beamed!

"Well thanks, Jeremy! That's awfully nice of ya'," he said happily! Jeremy flailed a bit as the bear picked him up and gave him a nice, soft hug.

"D-Don't mention it," he said, giving Freddy a pat on the back. "I'll meet up with you guys later, alright?", he asked as he was set down.

"Of course!", Freddy replied, "See you 'round!", he said as he turned and walked away, waving back at the guard. Jeremy waved back. Then, he made his way towards the Cove...

* * *

At first glance, everything seemed normal.

...But then he noticed the stack of books in the corner.

Jeremy arched a brow as he approached the stack. He never took Foxy for a bookworm. And for _romance novels_ of all things. Jeremy shuddered. He never liked those things...

"Oh, Jeremy! I didn't expect you to come in here so soon!", he heard a voice shout, causing him to jump a little. He quickly turned around to see Foxy seated at the far end of the room, her paws hidden behind her back. She gave a friendly smile, giggling at the guard's reaction.

"Sorry!", she apologized, "Didn't mean to scare you. Come, sit down!", she said, patting the mat that she was on. "I made sure the mat was _extra-_comfy for you!" Jeremy blinked, then obliged.

"So, uh...", he began, "Freddy mentioned something about how you were coming outta here a lot less than usual," he said, glancing at the bookstack near him, "What's up with that?"

_"Well~...",_ Foxy mused, "I found some books recently, rather interesting ones I might add, and, well, I just couldn't put them down! Everything from the characters and their complex issues to the settings they lived in... It really got my imagination going! I can read some of 'em to you if you want!", she said with a grin! Jeremy almost rolled his eyes. He wouldn't call romance novels _complex._

"W-Well, you can't just sit in here and read 'em _all night,_ Foxy," Jeremy tried to reason, "Freddy seemed pretty worried about you..." Foxy frowned a little, looking away.

"I suppose you're right...", she mused quietly, "Say – Question, though: Do you have any... plans for tonight?", she asked. Jeremy blinked.

"Plans?", he repeated. Foxy nodded.

"Mhrm! Just, aside from what you normally do around here, you don't have anything planned, right?", she clarified. Still a bit confused, Jeremy shook his head. Foxy's grin returned.

"Hehe! Great! That's good then! C-Cause, um, I've got something to tell you...", Foxy said, her voice growing quieter with each word. Jeremy blinked.

"What is it?", he asked curiously.

"W-Well... First, lemme ask something – Jeremy, how do you feel towards me?", she asked, leaning forward in curiosity, causing Jeremy to lean back.

"Well, uh...", he stammered. Before he was able to say something, Foxy put a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah, don't worry! I get it, you're nervous, aren't'cha? Don't worry, I feel the same way...", she said. Jeremy blinked, then pushed the fox's paw down.

"Wha'd'you mean?", he asked.

"What I mean is, we feel the same way toward each other!", she said, grinning wider than before! "Just watch, I'll guess! You and I, we're friends," she began. Jeremy nodded.

"In fact, we're _good_ friends!", she continued.

"Yeah, yeah, that's true," Jeremy agreed.

"We're such good friends that you could even say that we...", she trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah?"

_"We..."_

_ "Yeah?"_

"We _love_ each other!", she said gleefully, standing up!

_"Yeah!",_ Jeremy exclaimed, "We love each-**WAIT WHAT."** Foxy giggled happily, putting her paws on her hips as she looked down on the now _sorely_ confused guard.

"Hehe! Am I right, or _am I right,_ Jeremy?", she asked. He simply stammered as he tried to process what just happened. _Did he just get duped?_

"Ah-_ha!",_ she said, pointing at him, "I knew it! You're too caught up in _our love_ to respond!" Jeremy's stammering suddenly stopped as she picked him up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry~", she cooed, "Like I said before, I feel the same way."

"Now c'mon!", she said as Jeremy finally gained his footing, "We're a couple now! We've gotta... _do stuff together! Ro... Romantic stuff!",_ she said, straining a bit as she dragged the still-frozen guard out the Cove.

_"Wa-Wa-Wait!",_ Jeremy said as he pulled himself out of the fox's grip, "I, uh... I-I think we have a bit of a misunderstanding here," he said. "We're _not_ a couple, Foxy, we-" Foxy gasped, cutting the guard's explanation short.

"You're... You're right, Jeremy!", she said, putting her paws on her cheeks. Jeremy sighed in relief.

"S-So you understand that w-"

"How can we call ourselves a couple?! We haven't even gone on a date yet!", she exclaimed!

_"N-Now see here-"_

"S-Sorry, Jeremy," she began, "I'd love to talk more, but I must get dressed for our date! Just wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy!", she said before running back into the Cove. Jeremy stared ahead blankly.

...Well, that just happened...

He decided that he wouldn't stand around. In fact, he decided to start walking.

Running, then he started running! Running!

_ Sprinting!_ Yes, he decided to start _sprinting!_

Jeremy ran into the kitchen, bashing the doors open along the way, and only came to a stop when he ran into something. He could only close his eyes as he, and whatever he hit, came tumbling to the floor. After a few moments, he opened them again, the first thing he saw being Chica's wary visage under him.

"U-Uh, hey Jeremy!", the chicken said with a wry grin, "Wasn't expecting you to come in so quick! ...Mind getting' up?", she asked.

With a shout, Jeremy did just that! He got up and off the chicken and stood up, patting himself off as Chica got up as well. The chicken tilted her head as she saw the guard's rather frantic reaction.

"A-Are you feelin' alright?", she asked as she gingerly approached Jeremy, "I'm usually the one running at you with hugs!", she said with a happy giggle.

"B-But... You seem just a... _bit_ tense," she said as she held out a wing towards him. Jeremy recoiled at first, causing the chick to retract her arm, but he soon let his shoulders fall as he sighed.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm alright," he said. "It's just, you know how Foxy's been reading those books and stuff?" Chica nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Well... They're romance novels. ...And fairy tales. _But that's not the worst part,"_ Jeremy added before the animatronic could say anything, "The worst part is, she thinks she's in love with me. Like I'm her 'Prince Charming' or something." Chica blinked.

"That... doesn't sound good," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah...", Jeremy quietly replied, "Where're Freddy and Bonnie anyway? Would've expected to see 'em by now."

_"Here we are!",_ the guard heard the rabbit say from across the room. He and Chica watched as Bonnie walked out of the large deep-freezer, carrying a box – probably filled with cooking supplies.

_"Brrr..._," Freddy said with a shudder as he followed the blue bunny, carrying a box of his own, "It's quite chilly in there. Hullo, Jeremy!", he then said as he noticed the guard, "Glad to see you're back. Did'ja have any luck with Foxy?" Jeremy grimaced.

_"Ehhh...",_ he replied...

"...Not exactly," Chica added.

"Huh?", Freddy asked as he set his box down on the counter, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah!", Bonnie cut in, "What's goin' on?"

And so, Jeremy gave a summary of his experiences. He mentioned everything that happened, from when he first entered the Cove to his final efforts of clarifying the situation. Chica seemed worried, and he couldn't quite read Bonnie's expression, but Freddy's was most curious.

"Can't say I'm all too surprised...", he muttered...

"Wh-What?", Jeremy asked. "Are you saying that you _knew_ this was gonna happen?" Freddy shook his head.

"No, no, not quite," he replied, "You see, Jeremy, in case you didn't know, there's a cartoon series based on our restaurant. And this particular situation reminds me of one of its episodes! Foxy reads a ton of books, falls in love with someone, all of that. And despite the poor man's efforts in saying otherwise, she's fully convinced that they're a couple! So, he has no choice but to go on a date with her." Jeremy frowned. This... wasn't helping.

"Okay, but then what happens? Do they break up or what?" Freddy nodded.

"Yes, actually! I'm not quite sure what happens at the end, but they do break up," he said.

"S-So all I gotta do is go on this... date thing with Foxy?", he asked, only just realizing how weird that sounded. "And... it's not, like, a _nasty_ break-up, is it?"

"Oh, no, no," Freddy said with a chuckle, "Jeremy, we're talking about a show meant for kids. Of course there'd be a happy ending! B-But, yes, unless you've got any better ideas, I'm afraid you'll have to do it," he said. Jeremy shuffled. For a moment, he felt better, but the confirmation on the date didn't quite help. He still didn't like the sound of it.

"Jeremy...", Freddy softly began as he put a reassuring paw on Jeremy's shoulder, "I know you're nervous, but please trust me on this one. Listen, if this backfires, then I'll take my hat off for a week," he said.

"Besides!", Chica cut in, "It's... _basically_ Valentine's Day! You deserve some time off, don't you think? Who knows?", she said with a mischievous smirk as she leaned closer to the guard, "Maybe you'll actually end up a couple!"

_"I-I don't think that'll happen!",_ Jeremy shakily replied! Chica laughed.

"Oh I know, I know! I'm just joshin' ya," Chica said, placing a wing on Jeremy's other shoulder. "Really though, you should go have some fun. We can manage this place by ourselves. I doubt anyone's gonna break in or anything," she said. Jeremy hrmmm'd, still unsure. But...

"Eh...," he finally relented, "Alright, I guess I'll do it."

"Great!", Freddy exclaimed, putting his paws together, "Now, let's think about where you're gonna go," he said. "Every date's gotta have a destination." Jeremy shrugged.

"Well, I was just gonna take her to the lake a few miles away. Since it's all iced over, an ice-skating business set up shop there."

"Well that's a good idea!", Freddy said, "Anything else?"

"What about... _the movies!",_ Bonnie piped up with a grin! "I love movies!"

"I guess that works, yeah," Jeremy said. Bonnie giggled.

"Alright, so we've got ice-skating, and movies," Freddy said, "Anything else?" Jeremy and the Toys stood and thought for a moment, before...

"What about a fancy diner?", Chica asked. "I mean, not to say that our diner isn't _high-class,_ but... I'm sure Jeremy would want to go somewhere else," she said. Jeremy hrmm'd.

"Remove the 'fancy' part, and I think we're good," he said.

"Good then!", Freddy said! "Ice-skating, movies, and a fancy dinner at an actually-not-so-fancy diner! How's that sound, Jeremy?"

"Well... I guess that sounds good," Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his head. After just a few more moments of consideration, he sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll do it."

As Jeremy walked away, Freddy called out.

"By the way, there's an extra coat in the manager's office!", he said, "Give it to Foxy! She could use it as a disguise!"

"Thanks for the info!", Jeremy called back as he exited the kitchen. After a few moments, Chica chuckled.

"Y'know, Freddy, you didn't have to frame it that way," she said.

"What do you mean?", Freddy asked. Chica arched a brow, putting her wings on her hips.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Like, really? A cartoon? We don't have a cartoon!", she said. Bonnie blinked.

"We don't?", he asked. Freddy chuckled, then frowned a little. He seemed anxious.

"Well... I-I'm just a little worried, that's all," the bear said, "Jeremy's been working so hard, making sure this place was safe, that I wanted him to have some time off. It's not like I can just _tell _him to take the night off or anything. I-I'm not his boss or anything," he said.

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense," Chica said, rubbing one wing with another as she looked away. Meanwhile, Bonnie hrmph'd!

"Well, if I knew I'd get to spend the night with Jeremy, I'd dive into those books too!", he said. Freddy and Chica stared for a moment, then they all laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy was in her Cove. She had spent all of her time making sure that she looked absolutely _perfect._ After all, this was her first date! Appearances were of utmost importance!

But right now, Foxy was absolutely _stumped..._

"Hook?... Or, no hook?", she muttered to herself as she held the metal thing up. Of course, it was her trusty hook – the one she used whenever she told stories to the children during the day.

"Hey, Foxy?", she heard a voice call from outside the room, followed by a light knocking. "You, uh... Ready?" She gasped, looking toward the door! Then, she giggled happily. She knew that voice!

"Just a moment, _Jerry-Berry!"_, she lilted. She looked at her hook once again, soon deciding to leave it for now.

Soon, Foxy emerged from her room. She was so excited! A-And anxious. She wondered where they were gonna go, what they were gonna do! Maybe they would go somewhere to eat! Kinda like here! ...But fancier!

Or, maybe Jeremy would bring her home, and they could just sit near the fireplace and exchange stories! She giggled. With just the two of them~

"Okay, I'm ready!", she finally said, soon emerging from the Cove! She soon found Jeremy just outside, leaning against the wall. "Where're we headed?", she asked, silently taking note of the large coat he was holding.

"It's... a surprise," Jeremy hesitated. "By the way, could'ja put this on?", he asked, holding the coat out towards Foxy. He handed her a hat as well.

"Uh, sure! Why though?", she asked, tilting her head.

"Well, no offense, but... Even though it's late, I feel like a few people would kinda get weirded out if they saw a robot fox walkin' around," he said. To his surprise, then immediate dread, Foxy smooched him on the cheek.

"Hehe! In that case, thanks, Jeremy! I've been wondering what I should wear! And it means a lot that you'd look out for me~", she said, before slipping into her outfit.

"How do I look?", she asked once she was fully dressed. With her large, tan coat and equally tan hat, she looked more like a Private Eye than anything.

"I must admit, I'm not sure if I'm quite used to wearing... clothing," she said as she looked herself over, "But, I suppose there's a first for everything!"

"Heh, yeah," the guard agreed, "You look good though!" Jeremy watched as Foxy gasped, her dimples reddening as she blushed.

"Y-You're just sayin' that," she dismissed, looking away nervously, "Anyway, c'mon! We're burning moonlight!", she then said, grabbing Jeremy's hand. He barely had time to retrieve his coat from the rack before he was pulled outside.

First stop: The Pond.


	10. Lovestruck (Part 2)

** And here's the second part. I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day, and I hope you enjoy this sorta-new style I've been trying. I'm honestly really bad at judging what's good/bad when it comes to this stuff, heh. ImeanshucksI'mmoreofanartist. Am I spending too much time on details? Should I go back to how I was writing A New Start?**

** Tell meeeeeee.**

** Also, it's DeltaV's birthday! Whoo! Happybirthdaydude.**

* * *

DeeDee was fresh out of college and barely old enough to drink. She needed money, and fast. And of course, what better way is there to make money than to get a job? Real smart thinkin' there. So, she applied for a job, and that was how she became the sales clerk and cashier for the local fishing pond. It was easy too. All she had to do was sell tickets to people so they could go fish, or skate since it was winter.

However, tonight was... kinda weird.

A noise woke her from her sleep, prompting her to glance at the clock. It was about 1 AM, well past closing time. However, that wasn't the issue. She looked towards the front door. Two people were entering. Customers, at this hour?

"Uh... Welcome to The Fishing Hole!", DeeDee said, "My name's DeeDee. Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," one of them said, "Could we get two tickets for the pond?"

"Sure thing," DeeDee said, "If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion? It's awfully late."

"Well...", the customer said, "We-"

_"We're on a date!",_ the second customer proudly proclaimed! "You see, we're a couple. And as you must know, since we're a couple, we've decided to spend some time away from our friends so we can have a _romantic_ evening together!", she said, putting her... hands together.

Well, they were less like hands and more like white paws.

Meanwhile, the first customer just groaned.

"I... see," DeeDee said as she rubbed her eyes. Now that she took a moment to look at her, the Second Customer also had a rather odd face. She couldn't quite see due to the shadow from the customer's hat, but something seemed... off.

"Well, here're your tickets," DeeDee said as she handed the tickets to her customers. "Skates are on the rack over there. Remember – Stay smart, stay safe, and watch out for cracks, alright?"

"Thanks, will do," the first customer said. While they went to grab their skates and leave the building for the pond, DeeDee couldn't help but notice something. Something... white and pink swaying under the second customer's coat.

DeeDee sighed. She needed to stop taking the late shift.

* * *

That went better than expected.

Jeremy sighed in relief as he and Foxy approached the pond. He had a feeling that the clerk would see right through Foxy's disguise. Luckily for both of them, however, she hadn't. Saved everyone the trouble and explanation.

But now, they were here! At their first destination for tonight!

...Again, Jeremy sighed. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

"Okay, so," Jeremy began, gaining Foxy's attention, "Foxy, be honest with me – Do you know how to ski?", he asked. Foxy thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Well then," the guard said as he handed her a pair of skates, "Put these on. I'm gonna teach you."

It was a while before the two were prepared. Foxy especially needed help with putting on the skates. It turned out that skates meant for human feet weren't quite meant for use by large robotic foxes. Or, animatronics in general!

Who knew?

But now they were ready!

"Now, there actually isn't much to it. It's just something you gotta ease into," he said, "Take my hand, I'll show you."

Foxy lightly gasped as Jeremy held out his hand. That was the one thing couples always did, right? Held each other's hands? The fox gladly grabbed the guard's hand, grinning.

"Alright, ready!"

Jeremy nodded, and he led Foxy out onto the ice.

"Wh-Whooa, _whoa!",_ Foxy shouted as she began to lose her balance, but Jeremy held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"Easy, easy...", he reassured her as he held her tightly. Foxy's legs shook as she struggled not to slip.

"Th-This is... rather difficult," she said nervously. "I-I'm not sure about you, but solid ground's more my forté..." Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "But trust me. It's really fun once you get the hang of it. Why don't we try some normal skating?", he asked, "It'll help you learn how to balance."

"R-Really?", she asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yep," he replied, "And if you feel like you're losing your balance, you can lean against me." Foxy blushed.

"O-Okay," she said, "Sounds like a plan!"

And so they set off! They started slowly at first, but as Foxy learned how to keep her balance, the faster he went. Foxy looked around as they glided across the ice, oooh'ing in awe. She had never been outside before, so she never knew just how _beautiful_ the outside was! She looked this way and that, saving everything she saw to her memory. From the trees in the distance to the stars in the vast, dark sky... Even the wind as it blew against her and the guard accompanying her! She wouldn't dare close her eyes, lest she miss anything!

_"Oh, Jeremy..."_, she whispered in awe, _"W-Words can't describe how beautiful this i-_ ...Jeremy?"

Foxy looked around. Where'd he go?

_"Foxy! Foooxyyy!",_ she heard a distant voice call from behind her. She looked back, seeing an ever-shrinking figure waving at her. She immediately realized that it was-

_"Jeremy!",_ she shouted, flailing! "Wh-What's going on?!"

"I let go!", he replied, loud enough for the fox to hear, "Sorry, I thought you knew what I was doing!", he shouted, "B-But hey, you're doing great! Just- Look where you're going!", he warned! Foxy frowned, then looked ahead.

...Which is when she realized she was running out of ice!

"J-Jeremy! _JeremyhowdoIstop?!",_ she frantically asked, flailing!

"Just turn your feet!", Jeremy called out. But by now, Foxy was out of earshot. She kept flailing and trying to stop as the snow on the edge of the pond grew nearer and nearer! _Until, finally..._

..._Pomf._

Jeremy cringed. Oh boy. He skated on over to where Foxy lied, half-devoured by snow. Her hat lied a few feet away.

"Foxy, are you... Are you alright?", he asked as he cleared the snow off the animatronic before helping her up.

"Heheh, yeah... That was _great_ though!" she said as she went to retrieve her hat, "I can't believe how... _open_ it is out here!", she exclaimed as she put her hat on.

"Well, it _is_ the outside," he said. Foxy giggled, her tail wagging furiously.

"Oh, hush you...", she replied. Jeremy chuckled as well. He had to admit, he was having fun. Though... Foxy didn't seem any less in love with him. In fact, he was starting to think that all of this was having the opposite effect...

"Anyway, let's get going," he said, "I've got a few more destinations in mind, and I'm sure you'll like them." Foxy blinked, then nodded, wrapping her arms around Jeremy.

"Well, I'm ready," she said with a smile, _"Jerry-Berry."_

Jeremy sighed. Not that name again... He rolled his eyes. He could say what he wanted about that named, but...

He almost felt like it was growing on him.

* * *

_"Wow..."_, Foxy said as she looked up at the building before her. It was tall and red, and a white sign out front displayed various names with a brilliant creamy-white glow. _Top Gun, Platoon, Beverly Hills Cop II, Aliens..._ She wasn't sure what those really _were,_ but she was _excited!_ Jeremy, meanwhile, smiled. He had a feeling she'd like this.

"Jeremy...", she whispered in awe, "What _is_ this place?"

"Well, Foxy," he proudly began, "This is a movie theater. A place where feature-length films are shown for the whole world to see! ...Or, at least everyone in town."

_"Oh my...",_ Foxy said, "Sounds heavenly!"

"It is!", Jeremy replied. "By the way, which movie do you wanna watch? As you can see, we've got a _lot _to choose from." Foxy hrmmmm'd... She looked up at the sign, then at the posters on the walls... There were so many to choose from!

But then, she saw it.

"What's 'Lady and The Tramp'?", she asked. Jeremy faltered for a moment. Oh geez.

"Well... It's a romance. One dog falls in love with a rich dog. I think it's one of those stories where some outside force threatens to keep them apart,and...", he trailed off as Foxy looked at him, eyes wide with excitement. Jeremy frowned.

"We need to watch it!", she shouted! "I _love_ those kinds of stories! They're my favorite~", she said dreamily, her tail wagging happily. Jeremy frowned.

"Well... Alright, fine," he said. After paying for their tickets, Jeremy led the fox inside. Just like before, when they were skating, Foxy looked around in absolute awe. Jeremy chuckled. It was kinda cute.

...However, it didn't take long for Jeremy to realize that going to the movies may have been a bad idea. He remembered why he _hated_ theaters. They were always crowded, smelled weird, and he wasn't sure if he was really interested in this movie. Foxy seemed to like it at least. While Jeremy was overall disinterested, she was completely into them! She snuggled up to the guard as best as she could while the two watched a screening of Lady &amp; The Tramp. And, it was safe to say that she incurred the wrath of a few other moviegoers due to her rather... loud reaction to the 'spaghetti scene'.

You know the one.

Foxy sighed though. This felt _great..._ Back at the restaurant, she had managed to watch a movie or two using an old TV that was stored in the back room. Pop in a couple of tapes, and she was good to go! But _this..._ Seeing everything on the big screen like this... It completely blew that old TV out of the water!

But, alas, it was soon over and the two could leave.

_ "Oh my goodness...", _Foxy said as she and Jeremy exited the theater, "That was _magical!_ Oh, I could just faint right here and now...", she said, putting a paw to her forehead. Jeremy panicked as she saw the fox close her eyes and begin to fall backwards. _Could robots even faint?_ Regardless, he quickly stepped behind her and caught her. Soon, she opened her eyes again and grinned.

"Hehe! Gotcha!", she said. Jeremy frowned.

"Don't do that,", he said as he pushed the animatronic back onto her feet. "What if I wasn't able to catch you in time?", he asked, frowning.

"But you were!", she said, putting her paws together. "Just like in the movies...", she cooed dreamily. Jeremy hrmmm'd.

"H-Heh, well... C'mon, we still have one more stop," Jeremy pointed out, "Think you can guess what it is?" Foxy's expression brightened! Jeremy stumbled a little as she suddenly grabbed him, pulling him close.

"Hehe~ Oh, I don't know..." she trailed off, "Mind givin' a fox a few clues?" she asked, smiling warmly. Jeremy felt his heart speed up a little. He cleared his throat, looking away. He frowned as he heard the fox giggling.

"I'll say this much," he said, "It might not be the _fanciest_ place in town, but I think you'll like it. You guys can eat stuff, right?" Foxy's seemed confused for a moment... But then she gasped, realizing just what he was talking about!

"You're taking me out to eat?", she asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Jeremy nodded confidently.

"Yep! It's a pretty good way to end this, don't you think? We could just eat, talk, relax, all that stuff. Sound good?", he asked.

"S-Sounds heavenly!", Foxy replied! She couldn't believe it – they were going to a restaurant! A _real_ one! That wasn't to say that the old pizzeria was anything short of _perfect,_ but she wondered what the competition was like!

Plus, this is what every couple did in all the books and movies she had read and seen! They eat, talk, and laugh, and...

She thought back to the movie she had just seen, giggling.

_And kissed..._

Meanwhile, Jeremy chuckled as the fox blushed and giggled to herself.

Though, as he thought about it more, it wasn't quite what he wanted.

He went on this date because he was convinced that he and Foxy would break up at the end. ...And perhaps because he needed some time off. But, it didn't look like he was getting a breakup at the end. In fact, all of this was making her like him more!

Jeremy sighed. Maybe he'll just tell her once this is all over. He hoped she wouldn't be mad or anything...

"Well, c'mon!", he heard the fox shout, pulling him from his thoughts. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Jeremy said. After beckoning the fox to follow, he began walking. He didn't get far, however, before he felt Foxy's paw lovingly wrapping around his hand.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were at the diner. It was a small, squat looking thing with a rather French sort of styling to it. Jeremy was surprised that the place would be open this late. ...And he was even more surprised that there were still some people dining inside.

"Good evening, Monsieur," the host greeted Jeremy and Foxy as the two entered, donning a French accent, "Welcome to _Le Caf__é Magnifique._ How may I help you?"

"I'd like a table for two please," Jeremy said, "For me and for..." he trailed off, looking around. He soon found Foxy behind him, gazing around in awe at the restaurant's interior..

"...For her," he said.

A few minutes later, Jeremy and Foxy were seated at their table. As Jeremy looked through his menu, he couldn't help but notice that Foxy seemed rather nervous as she looked over hers...

"...Hey, Foxy?", he asked, "Are... you alright?"

"H-Huh? Oh! Yes, of course!" she said, "I'm just... not quite sure what to pick here," she chuckled nervously. Jeremy wasn't quite sure, but he could've sworn he heard her quietly mutter _'Where's the pizza?'_

"Well," he began, "This is... pretty much my first time here, but the beef bourguignon looks good," he said. Foxy tilted her head.

"Sounds weird..."

"Oh, c'mon, when's the last time you've tried something that wasn't pizza? Give it a shot," he said with a smile. Foxy faltered, then chuckled.

"Oh, fine," she said.

It wasn't long before their orders arrived. Aside from the waiter asking about Foxy's coat, to which Jeremy replied by saying that she was simply cold, things went off without a hitch. To Jeremy's delight, Foxy _loved_ the food! According to her, it was the best thing she had ever tasted! Jeremy couldn't help but laugh a bit when he heard her say that. Fancy French food against pizzeria. Looks like the French food won.

"Y'know, Jeremy...", Foxy began, "I think tonight was the best night I've ever had."

"Really?", Jeremy asked.

"Yes!", she said! "I mean, we've done so much! We skated, we went to the movies, and now we're eating! If this isn't the best date ever, I don't know what is!"

Jeremy frowned a little. Date. The more he heard that word, the more he disliked it. To him,this was more of a get-together, an outing.

Soon, they had finished their meals, and after paying the _actually surprisingly hefty_ bill which Jeremy _did not like,_ they left. Jeremy looked around, noting how dark everything suddenly seemed. It looked like the shops were finally closing up... shop for the night. Foxy was by his side as always, her arms wrapped around his. In fact, they looked like a rather cute couple!

Jeremy sighed.

"Uh, look, Foxy... About this date..."

"Huh?" Foxy asked, cocking her head as she looked over at the guard. "Yes, Jeremy?"

"How'd, uh... How was tonight? Pretty fun?", he asked. Foxy smiled, leaning against him.

"Mhrm...", she replied, "Like I said before, this was a _fantastic_ night. I almost wish I had somehow gone earlier, but... I'm glad my first time was with you," she said, giving the warmest smile. Jeremy could almost feel his heart wrench. Ohhh, this was going to be difficult.

"Y-Yeah, it was fun, but...", Jeremy paused as he gathered his thoughts. He had to be careful. "Foxy, I know this is _painfully_ obvious, but... You like me, right?" Foxy blinked, then abruptly stopped walking. Jeremy kept walking forward, but was soon yanked back by the stationary fox.

_"Like?"_, she asked. Jeremy adjusted his collar. Did he do something wrong?

"W-Well, I mean-"

"I _love_ you, Jeremy!", she said, positioning herself in front of him. She grabbed his hands with her paws, blushing as she continued.

"I'd go to the ends of the world with you! Being with you makes me feel so happy! I-I'm not sure why, but that's just how I feel!", she said. Jeremy felt like he knew why.

"W-Well, listen... I'm not sure if I... feel the same way," Jeremy said. Foxy blinked.

"H-Huh?"

"H-Hear me out," he continued, "Tonight was fun, _really fun,_ but..."

"But what?", Foxy asked, leaning closer. She seemed rather worried...

"...I-I don't like you the way you like me," Jeremy simply said. "N-Nothing against you, but...", he trailed off as he noticed Foxy's expression. She seemed upset...

"J-Jeremy, I... I-I don't understand," she said, "I-I thought we were a couple!"

"W-Well I tried to tell you that I didn't feel the same way!", Jeremy exclaimed, "But you wouldn't listen!"

"...So all this time, you didn't actually love me?", she quietly asked. Jeremy hesitated.

"N-N-No... Not really," he said. Gosh, now he felt bad. He felt like he should say more, but-

"Hey, where're you going?", he asked as Foxy started to walk away.

"...Home...", she quietly replied.

"But we're supposed to walk home together!", Jeremy said!

"Well I'm going alone!" Jeremy froze as Foxy started running away. He tried calling out to her, but she didn't stop. The guard covered his face... Now _this_ was bad. First, his date goes sour and now this?!

"Hey bub, what'cha doin' out here so late?", he heard a voice ask, causing him to uncover his face. And if that wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with one large man and one thin one, both wearing some rather dark and menacing clothing. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd say that they were here to rob him!

Wait, wha-

"U-Uhh-"

"What, didn't'cha hear him?", the thin man asked, "Y'know, there's a fee we charge folks who think they can just walk up on our turf," he said.

"O-Oh," Jeremy said as he eyed that bat, "What... might that be?"

"What do you think?!", the large one shouted, _"Money!"_

"Now hold on, Brutus," the thin man said stepping in front of his colleague, "Somethin' tells me this guy doesn't have any on him. Pro'lly blew it all at that fancy place down the street. If so, then...", he trailed off. Jeremy gulped. He had a feeling that he didn't want the alternate method of payment.

"O-Of course I've got money!", he shakily said, reaching into his pockets. He tried to find his wallet, but came up empty. Where was it? _Where was it?!_

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Foxy ran as far and as fast as she could. She felt so betrayed! She _loved_ Jeremy! How could he do this to her?! Oh, this didn't happen in the movies! This was all wrong! This... This...

She slowly stopped running, frowning. This wasn't right. She was still kinda hurt, but... She didn't have to just _leave_ him like that! Even if he didn't love her, he was still her Jerry-Berry! The least she could do was accompany him back to the pizzeria! ...And perhaps she and Jeremy could talk it over a little on the way...

As she ran back, however, she didn't see Jeremy. At least, not at first. The first things she saw were two figures, then she saw the limp form they were standing over.

Foxy gasped, then immediately covered her mouth. The two men turned around in unison. The thin one sneered.

"Well, look what we 'ave here," he said, "Someone else who needs to be taught a lesson in trespassin'."

"G-Get away from him!", Foxy shouted. The man sneered.

"Oh yeah? What if we don't wanna?"

"Th-Then... Then I'll make you!", she said! She tried charging at the man, but his partner stepped in the way. He held out his hand and let the fox run right into it. He smirked, watching as Foxy swung her paws wildly as she tried to hit whatever was in front of her. Soon, however, he pushed her back. Foxy 'oof'd as she fell, her hat coming to rest a few feet away. She rubbed her heat, groaning a bit. Jeez, that was rough. She looked up at the men, aiming to get back up, but...

Then, she saw their expressions.

"D-Dude, what _is_ that?", the thin man asked, pointing at Foxy, "Sh-She's got, like, animal ears!"

"And they don't look fake...", the large man said, taking a step back as he glanced up at the moon, "Y-You don't think it's..."

_"A werewolf!"_ the thin one shouted! "C'mon, dude, we gotta go! We don't wanna get bit!"

Foxy watched as the two ran away, screaming. She blinked in confusion, before feeling the pointy things on top of her head.

_"Ohhh...",_ she quietly said. Then, she giggled. Well, that was lucky of her! ...Though, she was a fox. Not a wolf. She hoped that they'd at least get it right.

The sound of groaning beside her snapped her out of her grumping.

"O-Oh! Jeremy!", she shouted, rushing over to where the guard lied.

"F-Foxy? Foxy, is that you?", he asked as he opened his eyes. At first, he saw the sky above him, then Foxy's worried face gazing down at him.

"Y-Yes... Yes, it's me, Jeremy," she said, "I'm... I'm _really_ sorry for abandoning you like that... I-I wasn't thinking straight and I panicked, and..." she trailed off as Jeremy slowly sat up, groaning.

"It's fine," he said, "I probably could've handled that better."

"B-But I let you get hurt!", she shouted, "Y-You should be mad at me. I really let you down there..." Jeremy sighed. Now he felt bad...

_"But,_ you also saved me from those guys," Jeremy pointed out, "I'm lucky I didn't get anything worse than a few bruises. If you didn't come back... Let's just say I wouldn't be talkin' right now," he said with a wry chuckle. Foxy chuckled as well. She seemed relieved.

"But... There's something I need to talk to you about," he continued. "About this love thing." Foxy's ears perked up.

"Huh?"

"You don't _really_ love me, do you?"

"Wh-What do you mean?", she asked. Jeremy sighed.

"Foxy, I'm gonna be straight with you," he said, "I like you, alright? I like you a lot, but..." he paused for a moment as he stood up.

"What you're feeling is _not_ love. I think it's called infatuation," he explained. "You read those books, and you thought you loved me. Keyword being, _thought."_ Foxy stared at him for a moment, then looked at the ground. She seemed to be deep in thought for a few minutes, then she sighed.

"I see...", she quietly said. Now she felt _extra-bad. _Not only did she let Jeremy get beat up, but it was all because she _thought _she loved him! However, to her surprise, he gave her a hug.

"But that doesn't mean we aren't still friends," Jeremy continued, "Aside from what happened earlier, tonight was actually pretty fun," he said. "Wouldn't you agree?" Foxy thought about it for a few moments. Between the ice skating, the movie, and the dinner...

She chuckled. It _was_ pretty fun...

"Y-Yeah... Yeah actually!", she said, her grin returning as Jeremy let go of her. "I-It might not've been an... _actual_ date, but... it was fun," she said happily. Jeremy smiled.

"That's the spirit!", he said happily!

_"But,_ that won't keep me from giving you a peck every once in a while~", she said, before planting one on his cheek. "We may not be a couple, but you're still my Jerry-Berry," she said.

"Oh, c'mon... Enough with the name!", Jeremy protested! Foxy grinned as she leaned against him.

"But it's cute!", she said.

"But I don't like being cute," he grumped. Foxy chuckled, causing Jeremy to smile a bit as well. That was the Foxy he knew.

"Though... I'm still a little bent up over what happened," she said. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to ya'?", she asked, head tilted. Jeremy thought for a moment.

_"Well...",_ he began, unsure, "I'd tell you, but I don't think I have the money for it," he said as he took his coat off. As he balled it up, he heard something drop to the ground. Something black and rectangular and...

...And it was his wallet.

His expression went blank. Oh.

_Okay then._

* * *

Valerie snored as she sat in her ticket booth at the local theater. As the hours drew on, the theater began to empty. Which, of course, meant that she could finally get some well-deserved rest.

Or, so she thought.

_"Hey!",_ a voice shouted, penetrating the safety of her booth.

"H-Huh?! Wha?", Valerie asked as she woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes, before looking out her window. A figure stood outside, shrouded by the darkness. He wore a rather large coat and hat. Valerie gulped. W-Was she being robbed? Or-

She watched as he dropped some money down onto the counter. O-Okay, so this was a robber that _gave_ people money. Good to know.

"Hey, listen," the man began, "I know it's late but..."

_"Two tickets for Spaceballs, ma'am!"_ a new voice exclaimed, causing the clerk to jump. She watched as a white elbow slammed onto the counter. She hadn't noticed it before, but standing beside the man was a white and pink fox... thing. While it leaned against the counter with one arm, it used the other to carry a bundle of fabric and a hat. Valerie couldn't tell if it was a really good cosplay, or... maybe an animatronic? Maybe it was one of those things from that restaurant down the street.

After she gave them their tickets and watched them walk into the theater, Valerie rubbed her forehead. The kind of people she has to meet at night...

Good grief.


End file.
